Second Chances
by galindapopular
Summary: Sequel to The Cat and The Iceman: Julie and Dean are dealing with putting their relationship back together. Connie and Rick are dealing with the trials and anxieties of a new relationship. Neither task is easy.
1. It's for real

**Summary: Sequel to The Cat and The Iceman. Julie and Dean are dealing with putting their relationship back together, and Connie and Rick are dealing with the trials and uncertainties of a new relationship. Neither task is easy.**

**Author's Note: Hooray for sequels! Yes, here I go again, writing all these sequels and crap. What can I say, I love continuing my stories, why I just don't end them is beyond me, but hey, whatever. This chapter sort of just sets things up, not a lot happens, but oh, trust me, I have BIG plans (haha Big) for all of them, including our favorite gay bff of our beloved girl ducks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Ducks. Wish I did, sadly don't. Sucks!

* * *

Chapter 1: It's for real **

"_I love you, you idiot," she said, "why else would I end it?" He picked her up in a hug and kissed her and spun her around. She laughed._

"_So I get to stay?" He laughed._

"_If you leave again, Connie will kill you!" Julie smiled wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. "I probably wouldn't go so easy on you either."_

"_That's good incentive to stay." He nodded. "I love you."_

"_I love you," she smiled and kissed him again. _

Julie woke up a stretched, what a weird and wonderful dream, except that, she turned over and saw Dean Portman laying sleeping next to her. It wasn't a dream, no, it was actually happening. It had been three days and he was still there. He hadn't woken up the next morning and left saying he'd be back later, then sent her flowers and card. He stayed with her. She rolled over and kissed him, waking him up.

"Hey," he smiled, "you look happy."

"I am happy," she laughed, "but I need a favor."

"Anything," he nodded, and kissed her, "you name it."

"You need to leave," she said, getting out of bed.

"Excuse me," he said, "What happened to having to stay on the pain of death?"

"Not like, leave leave," she rolled her eyes, "Just for the morning. Gary and Connie are getting back."

"So I have to go?" He said. "What are you just going to not tell them?"

"No, I'm going to tell them," she sighed, "I just think maybe I should make them omelets first."

"You cook now?" He laughed, "That's new."

"I can do all kinds of things that I couldn't do before," she walked over and straddled him. "Just you wait and see."

"Mm," He said kissing her, "That sounds fun."

"It will be," she smiled and stood up, "But get out!" He laughed and got out of bed.

"You are going to tell them right Julie?" He said. "If we're going to do this, we have to do this."

"Yes," she said, "I am going to tell them. But Dean, let's be real here, they don't like you very much. So it's just probably better that you're not here when I tell them."

"Fine," he nodded, "I'll leave. But I'm coming back."

"You better come back." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," she smiled. She watched him leave. She hated that he had to leave, but she knew that it was much better than having Connie and Gary come home and find him there.

* * *

"Wow," Rick said, still reeling as they took a cab, "I just can't believe it. Conway can hold a grudge." 

"That was way worse than I thought it would be," Connie nodded, "Way worse. Wow, he really flipped out."

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "you said he knew I was coming right?"

"Uh huh," Connie said, "We definitely told him. I mean, you'd think he'd be happy, or at least polite, because I mean, I love you so,"

"Wait what?" He looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"Well, I mean," she said, "normally when your friend is seeing someone,"

"No, you said you loved me," he smiled.

"Well that's because I do," she said, quietly "I mean, I think I do."

"I love you too," he laughed, "does that make up your mind for you?"

"I love you," she said definitively and kissing him.

"Haha," he smiled, "Take that Conway!" She laughed. "So when does the great room mate search begin?"

"We put in a few ads," she sighed, "We start doing interviews tomorrow. It will be nice to have that extra money, you know, with someone actually paying that other fourth of the rent. But it just won't be the same. I mean, Carla was just always there, what with not having a real job and everything."

"I'm sure you'll learn to love your new room mate," He smiled, "This is it." He said as the cab stopped. They got out, pulling their bags after them. When they walked up to the loft, Julie was behind the stove making eggs.

"Hi guys!" She said, "How was Minnesota? Is Carla all settled in?"

"Julie," Connie said warily, "What's wrong? Why are you cooking?"

"Just got bored that's all." She shrugged, "Sit down."

"Something is definitely wrong," Gary said as he walked in, "Julie is cooking."

"It's just eggs," she rolled her eyes, "sit down, I have news."

"You ran into Tammy Duncan and she wants to live with us?" Connie said, this had been her joke dream scenario, she was really dreading the room mate search. "Please tell me that's what it is."

"No," Julie said, "and please stop saying that, it's never going to happen, since last we heard she was living in France."

"So what's the news?" Gary said, as she shoveled scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"So after you guys left on Friday, I uh, well I settled in and I watched Sex and the City," She started,

"Again?" Gary rolled his eyes, "I love SJP too, Julie, but there comes a time when it just needs to stop."

"Anyway," she glared at him, "Mr. Big had just rescued Carrie from Paris when Dean showed up." She closed her eyes, "We're back together." She opened them and saw them pause for a moment and then keep eating. "OK, did you hear me?"

"Yes," Connie nodded, "so where is he?"

"Well, he left," Julie said.

"Uh huh," Gary nodded.

"It's different this time!" She said, "He's coming back, he said he was."

"He always says he is," Connie shrugged, "But hey, good for you Julie."

"Did I miss something?" Rick said looking around.

"Oh well, you'll have to get used to this," Connie said, "See, Julie and Portman broke up three years ago, but for some reason can't stop sleeping together. In a couple of hours a very lovely flower arrangement will show up here, with a note saying that he loves her, but can't be with her."

"He's coming back," she said, "he didn't even want to leave, I made him go so that you people wouldn't freak out at him."

"Whatever," Gary said.

"Hey," Dean walked in, "I know I'm supposed to be gone, but I forgot my wallet." He saw them turn around. "Am I too early?"

"Oh my God you're back together!" Connie squealed and ran over and hugged him.

"Did the whole world go crazy while I was gone?" He said as she squeezed him. "Is that Rick Reilly?"

"Yes, I love him, be nice," Connie said.

"You love him?" Julie said, "she loves you? Oh that's great!"

"Yeah," Rick nodded. "She loves me, I love her, its wonderful."

"I have a boyfriend," Gary said.

"That's good Gar," Dean nodded.

"Sorry, I felt left out." He said, "It's good to have you back."

* * *

**Review it please!!!**


	2. The New Girl

**Author's Note: So sorry this took so long to get up. I've been working at this horrendous job during my spring break, anyway, from now on I'm bringing my laptop with me, so that I can do my writing, haha, what can I say, I'm a dork. Anyway, thanks so much for all of the reviews, they are appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Girl**

"Shut up already!" Carla sighed, she'd been listening to Charlie complain for nearly a half hour. "He's a really great guy Charlie, or he seems like it."

"God, I mean how could she?" He said, "Seriously, the guy like basically made my life a living hell,"

"Over ten years ago," she said, "in high school. You probably wouldn't have liked me in high school."

"I would have like you any time," he put his arms around her and kissed her.

"No," she shook her head, "I was like a weird goth artsy kid. I wore black all the time, I sat in a corner and wrote bad poetry about my inner pain. I took pictures of wilting flowers and developed them in black and white. I listened to my friends do monologues about how tormented they were. It was a little bit pathetic."

"That sounds kinda hot," he smiled, "can I hear some of that poetry?" He kissed her.

"Mm," she smiled, "I don't think you'd appreciate it. I mean you're just a dumb jock, you don't understand the depths of my sorrow."

"Your sorrow has depths?" He said, "Hey, I knew all about teen age angst OK? I spent the whole first half of my freshman year engulfed in self pity."

"Ah yes," she nodded, "when Coach Bombay abandoned you!"

"It was traumatic," he said, "I mean, it was like when my father left all over again. I lost both fathers."

"Mmm," she said, kissing him, "poor baby. We are obviously kindred spirits."

"Obviously," he smiled, "you know you've been out here two days, and you and I have yet to," she smiled.

"I know," she said, "you've been too busy whining about Connie and Rick Reilly. If I didn't know any better I'd say you're jealous."

"Haha," He said, "you're very funny. So is that going to change tonight?"

"I'd like it to," she smiled and kissed him.

"Oh shit!" He said, looking at the clock. "We were supposed to meet my mom and step dad ten minutes ago!"

"Ah, the third father!" Carla nodded, "fine, but after."

"After you are not going to be able to get me off of you," he smirked, "I mean as long as you still want to."

"Mm," she said hesitantly, "I mean, after I meet your mom, I may change my mind about the whole thing."

"You're just hilarious tonight!" He said sarcastically, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"So," Connie said, "when do we get to meet Alec?" 

"You don't," Gary sighed. "We broke up today."

"Oh," Julie sat down next to him, still with a goofy smile on her face, "I'm sorry, I just can't stop smiling."

"It's fine," he said, "you should be happy."

"It's great isn't it," she sighed, "He's going to look for apartments starting tomorrow."

"Does he just want to live here?" Connie said, "Based on this morning's interviews, Portman's like the ideal roomie."

"No," Julie shook her head, "we decided to do the having our own space thing, at least for a while. Maybe we'll move in together later on, but for now, separate spaces, try to just put things back together. Maybe Rick wants to move in?"

"Nah," Connie shook her head, "way too soon to even think about that. So we continue the interview process tomorrow?"

"No one is going to be Carla," Julie sighed, "Unfortunately, we are going to have to come around to it."

"Stupid stupid Conway." Connie pouted. "First, he takes Carla away, then he puts my relationship in peril."

"Does his opinion really mean that much to you?" Julie said, "I mean honestly?"

"Honestly?" She sighed, "Charlie's important, he's the key you know? If he's ok with it then everyone else will be."

"I'm ok with it," Julie shrugged, "And I think Dean is. Which means that Fulton will be. Captain'll come around." There was a knock on the door. It was unlocked to allow for the comings and goings of boyfriends.

"Come in!" They shouted.

"Hi," a quiet, young looking girl with short blondish hair walked in, "Um, I'm here for my interview? I know I'm late, and I'm really sorry, it's just, I got stuck at work, I have this hell bitch of a boss, it's awful," she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm talking to much, I do that, I babble."

"What's your name sweetheart?" Gary said, standing up to greet her.

"Oh, Colleen," she said, realizing that in all of her babble she had neglected to say her name. "Colleen O'Malley."

* * *

"I like them," Carla said, walking down the street holding Charlie's hand. "I like them a lot." 

"You," he said kissing her, "were fantastic. They totally fell for you."

"You think so?" She smiled. "I mean, really?"

"Yeah, really," he said, "I might even introduce you to Coach now."

"Wow," she nodded, "I mean, really, wow. I mean, even all the years I lived with Connie and Julie, it wasn't even a possibility for me to meet Coach."

"Well, next time he's in town," Charlie smirked, "he will meet you, you will meet him, and he will fall hopelessly in love with you. I can tell you that."

"I'm taken," she said kissing him, "but hey, maybe after I meet him, I'll change my mind. Thanks, Charlie."

"For what?" He said.

"I know how important he is to you," she smiled, "that you'd even consider letting me meet him, it's just,"

"I love you," he laughed, "That's all there is too it. Carla, I'm so glad you decided to come out here."

"I'm glad too," she said, "I'm really glad. I love you."

"So, meeting my mom didn't change your mind?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No," she said, "No it didn't." She kissed him.

* * *

"Nice to meet you," Gary said, shaking her hand. "I'm Gary. Those two are Julie and Connie." 

"Hello?" Dean walked in, "Are you done with interviews, hello." He said seeing her. "I'll go."

"No, stay!" Julie said, "Colleen this is Dean. He's here a lot." She got up and kissed him. "I'll be in in a little while."

"He's your boyfriend?" Colleen said, her jaw dropping as he went into the bed room.

"I guess so," Julie said, cocking her head. "Yeah, yeah, he is."

"You two haven't defined it?" Connie said, shaking her head. "Oh this is so classic!"

"OK, not now," Julie said, "So, Colleen, why do you need an apartment?"

"I just moved to New York," she explained, "I just finished college, and well, I can afford what you advertised as the rent, so, here I am!"

"Ok," Connie said, "I like her."

"Thank you?" Colleen said, "Oh, um I don't smoke, and I'm single, for now. And even if I wasn't, I have really quiet orgasms. But you didn't need to know that." The three of them laughed.

"Even if you didn't," Gary said, "Julie here doesn't, and she and Dean are particularly noisy, so, you're fine."

"Don't scare her off," Connie said, "like I said, I like her. Oh, so do you have a problem with the fact that Gary is a _giant _fag."

"Um, no," Colleen said, "I love gay people. I mean, not literally, like I'm not gay, but I have gay friends and they are great."

"Ok, honey," Julie said, "please stop talking. What do you do?"

"Well right now, I'm a waitress," she said, "but I want to be an actress, well, a dancer actually, you know, a gypsy, a hoofer, I'm just a Broadway baby!"

"Follies!" Gary exclaimed and clapped his hands. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Stereotype," she mumbled, "OK, well, we'll call you."

"Oh, um," Colleen said, "well, I was kind of counting on this and I don't really have anywhere else to stay, and if, I maybe well, oh shit."

"Let her stay!" Connie squealed, "Please!"

"Well," Gary said, "she's the best we've seen all day."

"Do you have any questions for us Colleen?" Julie smiled warmly.

"Oh, um," Colleen said, giggling, "Does Dean have any brothers?"

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	3. Flashing Back

**Author's Note: Hooray for my boring job, which allowed a lot of writing to get done today. This, I'm also working on a short film, which I finished the dialogue on! WEEE! I know you all care sooo much, anyway, I hope you like the chapter, it's sort of fun. Lot's of Gary, which I know people like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Flashing Back**

"So who's the kid?" Dean asked as Julie walked into the bed room and kissed him.

"New roomie," She smiled, "she's sweet. An actress."

"Very nice," he said, "yet another sporadic rent payer. You guys have a talent for finding them."

"She says she can pay every month," Julie shrugged. "So, I know it's only been a few days, but well,"

"Are we going to have the talk now?" He raised his eyebrows, "The let's define this and put it in a box talk?"

"What are we?" She said, "Are you my boyfriend? Are you my friend who I have sex with all the time? Are you my lover? My partner?"

"Lover?" He laughed, "What is this 18th century Europe? And partner? Isn't that what Gary's people call husbands?"

"Gays, honey," Julie nodded, "you're allowed to say it." He laughed, even after all these years he still wasn't sure how he was supposed to treat Gary. Like one of the guys, like one of Julie and Connie's girlfriends? He was somewhere in between. It wasn't like Guy, when Guy came out, things were just kind of the same, he was till Guy, he just dated guys.

"Can't we just say that we're Julie and Dean?" He sighed, "It always worked before."

"Before you were my boyfriend." She said, "and then you were that guy who broke my heart but I couldn't get over. So, no it didn't always work before."

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" He said, "I can get a hotel room if you want."

"No, I want you to stay." She sighed, it was starting again, the panic that he got whenever they talked about any kind of future, "Come on, I want to do this right."

"If you want to call me your boyfriend, call me your boyfriend." He shrugged, "I don't care. To me, it doesn't matter what we tell other people. All that matters is us."

"I like that answer." She kissed him, "Oh, and Colleen wants to meet Tucker." He laughed.

"I'm sure Tucker would like Colleen." He smiled. "We have a thing for blondes in our family."

"Oh do you?" She smirked.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Especially gorgeous, smart funny ones, who neurotically insist on putting labels on everything."

"Oh you're so funny!" She rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, everybody laugh at Portman!"

"You haven't called me Portman in years," he laughed. "I kinda missed it."

"Well, not to your face." She shrugged, "Behind your back I call you Portman all the time. Besides you were the one who was all, 'we're grown ups and having sex. I think you can call me by my first name.'"

"Ah," he nodded, "got it." He kissed her. "Say it again."

"What?" She giggled, "Portman?"

"Mm hm," He said, kissing her.

"Portman," She laughed, as he moved down to her neck, "Portman, Portman, Portman."

* * *

"Well, I'm going to meet up with Rick," Connie smiled, while Colleen and Gary sat on the couch. "I'll probably stay at his place tonight. See you tomorrow!" 

"Who's Rick?" Colleen said.

"Connie's lovva!" Gary said, and Connie blushed, "although it gets a little more complicated than that." She skipped out giddy.

"And Julie and Dean," She asked, "Connie said, it was um, 'totally classic' that they were undefined?"

"Hah," he said, "it so is. You want to hear this story?"

"Oh, yes please!" She nodded.

"OK, so, Connie and Julie met when they were thirteen," he started, "you're a little younger, but do you remember the Junior Goodwill Games?"

"Yes!" She nodded, "I watched some of them. I thought they were so cool!"

"Connie and Julie played hockey in them, and so did Dean." He explained.

"Shut up!" Colleen explained, "They're ducks? I'm living with Ducks? Wait until my brother hears, he like worshipped the Bash Brothers."

"Dean Portman is having sex in the next room, think about that," he nodded, her eyes got really big, "Anyway, they all went to boarding school together for high school, and then college came around and they split up. Though Connie and Julie remained good friends, that's where I come in, Connie and I met in college, I thought she was completely fabulous. Then, I had sex with her boyfriend, and things were weird for a while but that's another story," Colleen shook her head, trying to take it all in, "So, we get to be 21, Julie and Carla, our old room mate, who now lives with Charlie Conway in Minnesota, since you're familiar with the Ducks you know what that means," she nodded, "decide to move to New York, and the four of us find this place. So one day, Julie and Carla are out, they're leaving this bar and Dean's coming in. You following?" Colleen nodded.

* * *

**Five Years Earlier:**

"_I can't believe you drank four kamikazes!" Julie laughed, as she and Carla stumbled out of the bar._

"_You had three!" She pointed out, "And I'm Mexican, I can't be beat in tequila drinking by a New England wasp." They giggled, and Julie looked up._

"_Portman!" She said, "Oh my God! Dean Portman?" _

"_Julie?" He looked at her. "Hi! It's been a while. Like what a year?"_

"_Two," Julie nodded._

"_No, one," he said, "that party, that Banks had."_

"_I wasn't there," she shook her head. "I had to work."_

"_Oh, right," he said, "How are you?"_

"_Good," she nodded, "A little drunk right now, but good."_

"_Dean," a pouty red head that he was walking with, called to him "are you coming?"_

"_Dean?" Julie laughed, "Since when are you Dean?"_

"_Yeah, I'll be right there babe!" He said to the girl. "Since I grew up, Cat Lady."_

"_That's Miss Cat Lady! Since we're being grown ups!" She smiled. "It's good to see you."_

"_You too," he nodded. "Do you want to get together some time?"

* * *

_

"So they started dating?" Colleen said. "When you guys were my age."

"Right, and they were together for three years," he said, "and it was great, they're really a great couple. Totally balance each other out, you know? Anyway, three years later, Dean gets this great job with the Anaheim Mighty Ducks. They're all obsessed with them by the way, because of the name sake thing. But see, he didn't know how to tell her that he was moving across the country. So he didn't."

"He just left?" Colleen said. "Just like that."

"Called her from the plane." Gary nodded, "It was not a good time. Many things in this apartment were broken. Over the next two years though, he would make these frequent trips back to New York and every time, he would come here, tell her that he was still in love with her, they would sleep together, and the next morning he would be gone again."

"That's horrible," Colleen sighed, "poor Julie."

* * *

**One Year Earlier**

"_You can't keep doing this to yourself," Connie said, "stop letting him do this Jules."_

"_God, its just like, every time, I think it's going to be different." Julie sighed, through the tears, "I want him to love me, Connie, I love him."_

"_I know sweetie," she said, "I know, but you can't expect him to change, people don't change. You just need to move on."_

"_What if I can't?" She said, "What if I never find someone else? What if he's it for me?"  
_

"_He's not it," Connie said, "OK? You will find someone Julie, we both will."

* * *

_

"So that went on for almost two years," Gary said, "time after time, same thing. And then, about I guess three months ago. The cycle broke."

"He came back and stayed?" Colleen said, wanting to believe that there was a happy ending.

"No," Gary said, "Julie met someone else. A perfect someone else."

"Oh," Colleen said, "I'm confused."

"You watched the games right?" He laughed, "Gunnar Stahl? Ring any bells?"

"The top scorer in the tournament? Yeah, I'd say so," Colleen laughed. "Oh my God? Julie was with him too?"

"They were engaged," Gary said, "I mean, only for like four days, but still."

"Wow," She said. "My friends back home never had situations like this."

"Right, so, Julie ends the engagement," he said, "because she's still in love with Dean. A month of singleness and repeated Sex and the City viewings later, Dean shows up, and now they're back together, or something. It's been four days and Connie and I weren't here for three of them. But he's still here, so I guess that's a good sign."

"Wow," Colleen said, "did you say before that you slept with Connie's boyfriend?"

"Guy Germaine," he nodded, "yeah."

"I think I picked the wrong apartment." She laughed. She made a face as she heard giggling and moaning from Julie's room. "They are noisy."

"You have to sleep next to them" Gary smirked, "used to drive Carla crazy."

* * *

**Review it please!**


	4. I can't beleive it!

**Author's Note: Ok, sooo thank you so much for your reviews! I really super duper appreciate it. This story is mucho fun for me. Hehe, I took cough medicine today, which explains why this author's note is sooo loopy. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Ducks.

* * *

Chapter 4: I can't beleive it!**

"You're letting a twenty two year old actress move in with you?" Rick said, as he rubbed Connie's feet. "Are you sure that's the best move?"

"She's so sweet," Connie said. "I mean, she reminds me so much of Carla when she and Julie first moved here."

"Ah, that's why," he laughed, "this poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Connie said, smacking him.

"I just mean, you three are intense," He said, "and besides, Julie's back with Portman? That's gonna be dramatic."

"Maybe not," Connie said, "He really seems to have changed this time. He's all hanging out around the apartment, smiling all the time, they hold hands, just like the old days."

"The old days?" Rick said.

"Pre California," Connie explained. "He always had his own place, but they were never there."

"Why are you always here?" He said, "I mean, not always, but we could spend more time at your place. I like it there; I'm not opposed to the idea."

"Well," she sighed, "it started because I didn't want to make Julie upset, you know, because when we got together,"

"She had just ended it with Gunnar," he nodded, "and now?"

"It's just habit," she shrugged, "and it's kinda nice, to not have the roomies around all the time."

"You miss Carla already don't you?" He laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" She laughed. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Yes, you my love," he smiled, "are very obvious. You are beautiful, and smart, but I can see through you like glass."

"So what am I thinking now?" She kissed him and put her arms around his neck.

"You're thinking you want to have sex with me," He said. "You're thinking you want to have sex with me right now." He picked her up.

"You are very good." She laughed as he carried her into the bedroom. "You really can see through me."

* * *

"I'm hungry," Julie rolled over, got out of bed and pulled a pair of Dean's sweatpants on. "I'm going down to the 24 hour. You want anything?"

"You to walk around here in nothing but your jersey," He smirked, "like you did for him."

"That was one time," She said, "and stop bringing it up. It was very embarrassing for me."

"It was hot, whatever it was." He laughed. "One look at you that morning and I thought, mm, I gotta get me some of that."

"Lovely," she said, "nice, real nice. You're disgusting."

"Ah, come on," he laughed, "you totally love me."

"Sadly yes," she laughed, "I do."

"Julie," he said, seriously, "did you love him?" She closed her eyes, unsure of what to say. "You can tell me. I won't be mad."

"I did," she nodded. "I mean, it was hard not to."

"What because he wasn't me?" He said quietly.

"No," she shook her head, and sat down, giving up the idea of getting food, "because he was perfect." He looked at her, "I'm not kidding. He was always on, always said the right thing, did the right thing."

"Like I said," he nodded, "not me."

"I also loved what he represented, you know?" She said, "This idea that I could be on my own, without you. But it helped me too."

"How's that?" He said.

"Helped me realize that I didn't want that." She laughed, "I don't want perfection, and I definitely don't want to be without you. I want to be with you. I want to fight with you, and drive you crazy, and have you drive me crazy. I want you to fart in bed, and me to go up a dress size the week before my period because you bring me Ben and Jerry's to put me in a better mood from PMS so that I'll have sex with you. I like that even when I go up that dress size, you'll still want to have sex with me." She smiled.

"Well," he said, "I don't know about that. I don't really dig fat chicks."

"You will," she smiled, "because my boobs get bigger."

"Good point," he laughed. "And I don't fart in bed."

"Yes you do," she smiled, "but I love you anyway."

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Connie said, quietly, laying her head on Rick's chest.

"Anything," he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Why do you love me?" She said, "Really?"

"Why do I love you?" He said, sighing, "let's see, you're beautiful, smart, funny, you have a great body, you get me. You don't hold it against me that I was a giant prick in high school, although you are fully aware of this fact. You have wonderful friends, who like me. Why do you love me?"

"I love you," she said, "because you make me laugh, you treat me with respect, you don't let it get to you that my room mates are crazy. You're willing to deal with the fact the last man I fell in love with fell in love with another man, and that that severely screwed me up." He laughed. "Not to mention, you are incredibly sexy." She rolled over and kissed him.

"Well, I can't deny that." He laughed. "I am incredibly, incredibly sexy." She laughed. "You want to know the number one reason why I love you?"

"Why?" She asked. "And don't say because it drives Charlie crazy!"

"No," he laughed, "that's just a bonus, because that night at the bar, you looked at me, and you smiled. You didn't roll your eyes, you didn't make faces, you smiled, because you were happy to see me."

"I was happy to see you," she laughed, "I was incredibly happy to see you. I didn't know why at the time."

"It was fate," he laughed, "we were meant to walk into that bar at that moment."

"Maybe," she laughed. "Or maybe I was already half drunk, and just smiley."

"Yeah," he said, "that's a little more likely." He kissed her, "but I guess that doesn't matter now, what matters, is that I love you, and now, we're going to have sex again."

"Are we?" She said, as he kissed her neck, "OK then." She giggled and put her arms around him as he climbed on top of her.

* * *

"Hello?" Colleen answered the phone in the apartment for the first time.

"Carla?" A man's voice was on the other end, "Aren't you supposed to me in Minneapolis?"

"Oh, uh, no," she said, "I'm Colleen, the new room mate."

"Oh!" He said, "Yeah sorry, um, are Connie or Julie there?" She looked at Julie's door. She wasn't sure what the rules were on this one, was she allowed to knock and say they had a phone call?

"Uh," she said, "they're um, not available."

"Oh, ok," he said, "Listen just tell them that Guy called, and that I'm going to be in town for a week, starting tomorrow, and I'm bringing a surprise."

"Guy?" She said, "Like Connie's ex boyfriend Guy?"

"Oh they told you about me," He laughed awkwardly, "Yeah. Connie's ex boyfriend, turns out oops, I'm gay and then I slept with Gary?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Ok, well, at least you know." He laughed, "That'll make it easier. Oh and tell Connie that Charlie will get over it."

"Um, OK?" She said. Why did these people keep telling her things? She didn't even know them.

"Great, so, I guess I'll meet you tomorrow, bye."

"Bye," she hung up the phone and shook her head. These people were nuts.

"I can't believe you," Dean said, storming out of Julie's room still shirtless.

"You can't believe me?" She said, "I can't believe you, you just spring that on me?"

"We weren't together, and you were with someone else," He shouted, "what was I supposed to do, just put my life on pause?"

"No," she shouted back, "but these are not things that you tell me in bed. These are things you tell me I don't know when, but not then. Oh my God! I can't believe you slept with her! Does Fulton know?"

"What?" He said, "Of course Fulton knows. That would be like asking if Connie knew you slept with Gunnar."

"And he's ok with it?" Julie said.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Dean said, she looked at him, and nodded.. "Fine OK, he was a little pissed."

"Uh, yeah, because that would be like if I found out Connie slept with Scooter right?" Julie said. "I mean, granted, yes, he and Tammy weren't quite as serious as we were, but still."

"Julie it was one time," he said, "right after I found out you were getting married. She had just gotten dumped by this guy, we were on the same plane, we made a mistake."

"I think you should go," she said, "I can't look at you right now."

"Fine I'll go," He said, grabbing his coat and walking out, "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Fine," she crossed her arms and shook her head as he left. She looked over. "Oh God! You just saw that whole thing."

"Yes," Colleen nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said, "God this sucks."

"I heard yelling, but its quiet now," Gary walked out of his room.

"Dean slept with Tammy," Julie smiled, sarcastically, "isn't that great?"

"What?" He said, "Fulton's Tammy? I thought she was in France."

"No apparently she's in California," she said, "or was on a plane to California. Oh God, now I can't get it out of my head."

"When?" He asked.

"A month ago," she said.

"A month ago you were engaged to Gunnar," Gary said, "you can't hold that against him."

"I know," she said, "Oh, but I so want to!"

"Who can blame you?" He said. "He leave?"

"Yes," she stopped and panicked, "What if he doesn't come back? Gary, what if I freaked out about something stupid and now he's gone and doesn't come back?"

"First of all," he said, "it wasn't something stupid. Second, he'll come back."

"Gary, this isn't someone normal," she said, "this is Dean, he leaves, he gets on planes to California and doesn't tell me. He sends flowers and cards that say he's sorry. Oh God!"

"I think he'll come back," Colleen piped in. "I really do. He didn't seem like he was leaving for good. And he said he was coming back."

"That doesn't mean anything," Julie said, "God I'm an idiot! Why shouldn't he have slept with Tammy Duncan? I was engaged to Gunnar Stahl, Connie was out on a date with Rick Reilly, maybe Guy should have fucked one of the Hawks, at least _one _of them has to be gay right?"

"Stop freaking out," Gary said, "you will be fine. You'll talk it out tomorrow, go to sleep."

"You're right." She said. "You're right, of course you're right."

"Honeymoon's over though," he put his arm around her.

"You're telling me." She shook her head.

"Is this a good or bad time to tell you that Guy called?" Colleen piped up.

"Oh sweetie," Gary smiled, "that's always a good thing."

"What did he say?" Julie smiled, just the thought of Guy made her happy again.

"He's going to be in town," Colleen regurgitated, "he's bringing a surprise and to tell Connie that Charlie will get over it."

"See," Gary said, "Guy's bringing a surprise. He'll at least want to come back for Guy's surprise." Julie laughed. Dean walked through the door.

"Uh," he said looking at them, "I don't really have anywhere to go," he said. "I'm not going to be able to get a hotel room at this hour."

"Sleep on the couch." Julie shrugged and walked to the bedroom.

* * *


	5. Ex Encounters

**Author's Note: Thanks for last nights reviews, I truly appreciate them. I am laid up with a really bad cold, which means a lot of writing for meee!! Anyway, yeah, lots of drama, even more in this chapter. Hehe, I'm torturing you I know.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Ex Encounters**

"Portman's in my bed," Connie said walking in and then out of her room the next morning, Gary looked up from his coffee and nodded, "Why is Portman in my bed?"

"Because he's too big for the couch?" He said. She looked at him, with her head to the side. "Ok, they had a fight, and she wouldn't let him back in her room, so he was going to sleep on the couch, which I thought was stupid, because well, you weren't sleeping in your room."

"OK, new house rule," Connie smiled, "When I'm sleeping at Rick's you don't get to let people sleep in my bed, alright?"

"Fine," he said, "Oh, Guy's coming over."

"Which explains why you took a shower," Connie smiled.

"Does not," Gary said, "I have work, I like to not smell at work."

"Mmm," Connie nodded, "of course. It's OK to like him Gary."

"No it's not," Gary shook his head, "it's not OK to like him, because you are far too important to me, and to him, to screw up how good things are right now."

"You two talked," Connie said, finally understanding.

"Yes, yes we did," he nodded, "right after you two started talking again. Also, he has a boyfriend. Which is what I'm thinking his surprise is, we get to meet the new boyfriend."

"He has a surprise?" Connie said.

"According to Colleen," Gary nodded. "She was the only person around when he called poor thing." He shook his head.

"What did Julie and Dean fight over?" Connie said, finally braving that conversation. "Was it Gunnar related?"

"He slept with Tammy," Gary said.

"No!" Connie gasped. "When?"

"Right after she and Gunnar got engaged," He said. "They were on the same plane to California, or something."

"That's not good," Connie said. "That's very not good."

"I know it's not good," Dean groaned as he stood up. Connie looked at her coffee. "Next time you're talking about me, make sure the door is closed. I know its not good. But to be fair, I thought she was marrying someone else."

"Tammy, Dean?" Connie said, "Really? I mean, what did Fulton say?"

"He wasn't happy with me," he sighed, "but well, he forgave me pretty quickly."

"How do guys do it?" Connie said, "it took me six months to talk to Gary again after the whole Guy thing."

"Different scenario," Gary said, "You and Guy were still together. Tammy and Fulton, way over. Am I right?"

"Not to Fulton," Dean shook his head. "She's his Julie."

"Hey," Julie walked out, wearing nothing but her Ducks jersey, he smiled, "I wanted to apologize, and maybe, make it up to you." She walked over sat on his lap and kissed him.

"OK, gross," Connie said, standing up, "I'm going to change, and go to work."

"Hello?" Guy knocked on the door, "You know, New York is a pretty dangerous city and you people should really, Portman?"

"Guy!" Connie ran over and hugged him, "they're back together." She shook her head towards them.

"I gathered." He nodded. "Jules, you, uh, gonna put some pants on there?"

"Shit!" Colleen ran out of her room, "Sorry, hi, good morning shit! I'm late, I'm gonna get fired, I've had this job for like two days and I'm gonna get," she stopped, "Hi."

"Colleen," Connie smiled, "this is Guy. Guy, our new roommate Colleen."

"Hi," he said, waving, and then looking over at Julie and Portman who were making out in the kitchen. "Julie seriously, pants!" She laughed, and stood up.

"I have to get ready for work anyway," she kissed him one more time and stood up. "Oh, Guy, what's this surprise you told poor Colleen here about?"

"Pants first," he said, pointing to her room, "surprise second."

"Like you even care," she rolled her eyes, "but fine, for you, pants. Sorry Dean, Guy said I need to put pants on to get my surprise."

"You get a bigger one if you don't put them on," Dean said, biting his lip.

"Again," Connie said, "gross." Julie stuck out her tongue as she walked into her room.

"Hi Gary," Guy said, Gary waved, "oh, so surprise," he said, "I was walking around a couple of weeks ago, and you'll never guess who I ran into!" He went over to the door. "Guess who?"

"Hi!" Tammy squealed as he opened the door. Connie's face dropped.

"Oh shit," Dean said.

"You don't look happy to see me," Tammy said scanning the room, completely confused, and when she saw him, "Oh no."

"There Guy are you happy?" Julie walked out in one of her work outfits, pulling her shoes on, not looking up "So what's the big sur," she looked up, tightened her lips and walked out of the apartment, slamming the door.

"You two got back together," Tammy said, Dean nodded, "and you told her?"

"Told her what?" Guy said, "What happened?"

"We slept together," Tammy said sheepishly, Guy's eyes got big.

"Does Fulton know?" Guy said looking at them both.

"No!"

"Yes!" They said at the same time.

"You told him?" She said.

"You didn't?" He said.

"No," she shook her head, "I didn't think you would tell Julie either. Since we both agreed that it was a terrible drunken vulnerable mistake."

"You know what," Connie said, "I'm just going to go."

"Uh, me too," Gary said, "Good seeing you guys." They walked out of the apartment.

"Hi," Colleen said, after a few minutes of tension, "I'm Colleen, you must be Tammy?" They just sort of stared at her, "Alright, well, I guess I'll go too." She smiled awkwardly and walked out.

"So," Guy said, "you two, um, when?" They glared at him. "You know what, none of us live here, so we should probably go."

* * *

Julie fumed as she walked up the street. What was probably the worst about it was that she really had no right to be mad. She had come around to it, it was in the past, but God, there she was just standing, like she had no shame or something. Tammy Duncan, the original blonde Duck. Every time Julie stood in a room with that girl she felt inadequate. In high school, when she met Tammy, she couldn't help but notice that this girl was prettier than her, more feminine than her, and because she wasn't on the team anymore, whenever she was around got more attention than any one else in the room. It drove her crazy, the thought that Dean slept with her killed her inside. She could imagine it was just another comparison that she would have to deal with, another way that Julie wouldn't measure up to Tammy. She stopped for a moment, to gather herself and gazed at the ground. She looked up and started walking again. She sighed loudly as she reached the building for work. She did not need work right now. Her job was shit, her boyfriend was sitting in her apartment with the one woman she didn't know if she could forgive him for sleeping with, and she knew she looked like a total mess, the only thing that could possibly make this moment worse, 

"Julie," she looked up, and it happened. "How are you?"

"Hi, Gunnar," she said, trying to smile, oh shit, "I'm, um, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good," he smiled, she sighed, this is not how you're supposed to run into your ex the first time. "It's good to see you. You look, um well."

"I'm kind of a mess this morning," she blushed, "but you look great."

"You look beautiful," he nodded, "you always look beautiful." She sighed and looked down. He kissed her on the cheek. "It's good to see you."

"You too," she nodded, awkwardly. "I should really get in to work." She stopped for a minute and looked at him.

"I've wanted to call you," he said, "I wasn't sure if I should. How's your past month been?"

"Good," she nodded, "Dean and I got back together." She closed her eyes.

"And that's working out for you?" He said, she could hear him trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

"For now," she nodded, "I really have to go, but it was so good to see you."

"You too," he nodded and started walking. "Bye."

"Bye," she said quietly. She walked into the building and up to her desk. Once she settled in and got herself together, she picked up the phone.

Carla sighed as the phone next to her and Charlie's bed rang.

"Let the machine get it," he said, kissing her.

"I can't," she said, "what if it's an emergency."

"They'll leave a message." He said, "Come on, just leave it."

"I can't" she said, kissing him. "Hello?"

"Carla?" Julie said, "I need you."

"Jules?" She said, Charlie groaned and stood up.

"I'll leave you alone," he said, walking out. "Tell her I say hi."

"What's up?" Carla said.

"Dean slept with Tammy," Julie said, "and I flipped out about it, and we had a huge fight."

"Oh sweetie," Carla said, "When?"

"A month ago," Julie sighed, "right after Connie told him about Gunnar. Anyway, it gets worse."

"What happened?" Carla sighed.

"Guy came in from California for the week," Julie started, "and guess who came with him?"

"No!" Carla said, "She was in the apartment."

"Yup," Julie sighed, "Just standing there, in all her perfect Tammy glory. Anyway, I just stormed out and headed to work, dirty hair, no makeup, just left, and on my way to work, I ran into Gunnar."

"You have had the worst morning in the history of the world," Carla said, "I'm mentally hugging you right now."

"I appreciate that." She laughed. "What really sucks is, I was such a mess, and he looked," she sighed, "well you know."

"Perfect," Carla nodded.

"Exactly," Julie sighed, "Well, I should probably actually work."

"Call if you need anything," Carla said, "And Julie."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to worry about him comparing you to her," Carla said, "I know that's why you freaked."

"I know," she nodded, "Bye."

"Bye." Carla hung up and got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen. "Mm, I'm gone for a few days and all of a sudden the whole world falls apart."

"Everything OK out there?" Charlie said.

"It will be," she nodded and kissed him.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	6. The Phone Rings

**Author's Note: So, seriously, my abs hurt from coughing so much, that's how sick I am. It BLOWS! Anyway, hope you're all having a lovely national recovery day. Anyway, pumped out another chapter while stranded on my couch. So I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for all of the reviewing and support!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 6: The Phone Rings**

"_I thought that was you," Tammy smiled at him as they exited the plane. "But I wasn't sure."_

"_Ah, Miss Duncan," Dean smiled, "aren't you supposed to be in France?"_

"_Believe it or not, Paris is not a city for the broken hearted," she sighed._

"_Nah, it's the city you run to when you break a heart right?" He said._

"_Paris, LA," she said, "it's all the same right? When you break a heart, you just need to get out."_

"_What were you doing in New York?" He said._

"_Cheaper to fly that way, Paris to New York, to LA." she shrugged, "You? Wait I bet I can guess, well, maybe not what, but who?"_

"_You always were the bitchy little one," he smirked, "she's engaged, for your information. Unfortunately, and she had no interest in even speaking to me."_

"_That's too bad," she said sincerely, "I always felt like you two belonged together. It was good seeing you Portman."_

"_You too," he nodded, "it doesn't have to end here you know. Wanna get drunk and wallow in misery together?"_

"_That sounds like exactly what I need right now," she laughed._

"I can't believe you told her," Tammy said, sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "I can't believe you told him. Oh my God! Everyone probably knows now, do you realize that Dean? The Ducks can't keep their mouths shut."

"I didn't know," Guy piped in, "I don't think anyone knows."

"I had to tell her," Dean said, "I had to, what was I supposed to do?"

"Pretend it never happened," she said, "I thought that was what we agreed on."

"When did this even happen?" Guy asked.

"Right after Julie got engaged," Dean said, "we ran into each other."

"I just," Tammy said, "oh God, I mean she never liked me. Now she probably, thinks, I don't even know what to say to you."

"Well, I may have screwed it up for good this time," he said, "God, she's really pissed."

"She'll get over it," Guy said. Their conversation was interrupted when the phone rang. "Should we get that?"

"We don't live here," Tammy said. "Why would we get it?"

"Hi, you've reached Connie, Julie and Gary." Connie's voice came through the message.

"If you want to talk to Carla," Gary's voice sounded, "you have to call her new place because she SUCKS and moved to Minnesota." They all laughed.

"Leave us a message!" Julie's voice said. They all looked around.

"Julie," they all stopped, they didn't recognize the voice. "It's Gunnar." Guy's eyes got really wide, and Dean looked up. "I know you're at work, but well, it was good to see you today. I thought maybe we could get together, and have a talk. Give me a call." He hung up.

"Well that's interesting," Tammy said.

"Interesting is one word for it," Dean said, "sneaky, underhanded and bitchy is another. She never mentioned that she still sees him."

"I don't think she does," Guy said. "She probably just ran into him or something. Manhattan is like a small town, that always happens." Dean sniffed.

* * *

"Hello?" Connie said picking up her cell phone at work.

"Where are you?" Rick's voice was exactly the sound she needed to hear after the morning in the apartment.

"My cubicle," she laughed, "why?"

"Can you come down?" He said. "I'm on lunch break and I want to see you."

"I'm working," she said, "I'm very busy."

"Please?" He whined, "I need you, Connie, I miss you so much."

"I think I may have to end this," she teased, "you are getting far too needy."

"In that case," he said, "stay away. I never want to speak to you again."

"Oh," she said, "now you're playing hard to get. I go on lunch in ten minutes, can you wait that long?"

"If I must," he sighed. "See you in ten minutes."

"Bye," she said and closed the phone. She squealed with delight. This was amazing, how did she get so lucky?

* * *

"Julie Gaffney," Julie picked up her work phone.

"We need to talk," Dean's voice was short and angry.

"What's wrong?" She sighed, "besides the obvious."

"When did you see Gunnar?" He said.

"What?" She said, "Did you follow me or something?"

"He called," he said, shortly, "said something about how good it was to see you this morning?"

"You picked up the phone in the apartment?" She said.

"He left a message." He said. "Seriously Julie, what the hell?"

"I just ran into him," she said, "We shared awkward small talk, that was it. Why are you so mad about this?"

"He called you to see you again," he said, "in this awkward small talk did you happen to mention that, we were back together?"

"It was the first thing I told him," she said. "You need to calm down."

"You're one to talk," he said.

"This is entirely different," she said, "look, I have to get back to work, can we talk about this when I get home?"

"I found a place today," he said, "I'm having my stuff sent."

"So, we'll talk about it at your new place," she sighed, "whatever. But we will talk, OK?"

"Fine." He said. "Look, I'm sorry, this is hard."

"Yeah," she whispered. "It is. We'll do it though. I love you."

"I love you too," he said, "bye."

"Bye." She said and hung up. She sighed and went to her computer. She was happily going through tape of some college goalies. Watching the best in her old position made her happy. She was dying to be promoted to agent so that she could actually go out and scout and sign. God she hated the assistant job, and the situation she was in right now.

* * *

Connie rushed out into the street and threw her arms around Rick's neck and kissed him deeply.

"That was nice," he said as she pulled out. "What was that for?"

"I needed that," she laughed, "After my morning."

"What happened?" He laughed.

"The shit hit the fan," she shrugged. "Portman slept with Tammy Duncan while Julie was engaged to Gunnar."

"Who?" Rick asked.

"Right, you wouldn't know her," Connie said, "one of the original Ducks. She had Julie always had this weird competitive relationship anyway, and Guy brought her to the apartment, and it was all kinds of horrible." They started walking. "Promise me we'll never get like that?"

"I swear," he laughed. "So, I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes," she said.

"What are your plans for the summer?" He looked at her.

"Hamptons probably," she shrugged, "the four of us usually split a place, some time in Minnesota with my folks and the Ducks. Why?"

"Well," He said kissing her, "I was thinking we could split a place in the Hamptons."

"We?" She said, "Like you and me?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I mean, I know it's only been a month, and if you think its too soon, then."

"No!" She said shaking her head, "I'd love too! It'll be great." She kissed him. "I can't believe it took me so long to find you! Well, to find you again." He laughed.

"I can't believe you didn't open your eyes in high school," he smirked, "Would have saved us both a lot of time and aggravation."

"You could have been nicer then," she giggled, "then maybe I would have."

"Ah yes," he laughed, "and here we are again." Connie laughed. "Listen, I know since things are weird between Julie and Portman, this may not be the best time to bring this up but,"

"But what?" Connie said.

"Scooter's in town," he said, "he wanted to get together. See you, and Julie, but if you think, that,"

"I would love to see him," Connie nodded, "as for Julie, well, that's up to Julie."

"Good," he said, kissing her. "Tonight OK?"

"Tonight I have Guy," she said, "but tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow." He nodded and kissed her. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"I've been told." She giggled.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	7. Making Up

**Author's Note: Disappointed in the lack of the reviews for the last chapter. But yay for spikeyhairgood, my most faithful reader and reviewer. Oh, and me being the pimp that I am...check out my new story. "High Society" its a little different. I haven't gotten much feedback on it, so try and give me some? Maybe, yes, no? Whatever!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Making Up**

Julie walked into the apartment after work she saw Tammy and Guy sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

"Where is he?" She said quietly.

"Bedroom," Guy pointed to Julie's slightly cracked open door. She nodded and walked over and slipped in. He was on the floor in his sweats doing sit ups.

"You still do that when you're stressed?" She smiled. He always relieved stress by working out.

"I'll keep doing it as long as it helps," he shrugged, doing one more and staying up. "Hi."

"Hi," she said quietly, sitting on the bed. "So, we have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll start if you want."

"Whatever," she said.

"Were you planning on telling me you saw him?" He asked.

"Yes," she nodded, "as soon as I got in today."

"OK," he said, "are you going to call him?"

"Yes," she said, waiting for the explosion.

"To tell him you want to see him," He gave her a look, "or to tell him to never call you again?"

"I haven't decided yet," she sighed.

"OK," he nodded. "That's fair. If you do see him, what will it be?"

"Catching up I guess," she sighed, "maybe some closure. I don't know, but like I said, I haven't even decided if I want to see him, so I really couldn't say. I do know that the plan for seeing him again, when or if I ever saw him again, was not supposed to be how it was this morning."

"Oh really," Dean said, trying to hold back his anger, "And what was it supposed to be?"

"It was supposed to be me, looking unspeakably fabulous," she said, "wearing like Chanel couture, with you there of course and us being disgustingly happy and affectionate, so that he knew I didn't choose you over him to be unhappy walking down the street in a cheap suit with dirty hair."

"But I'm there?" He said.

"Of course," she nodded, "you're always there, even when you aren't there. You were there this morning, because I was mad at you, so I looked like a bag lady." He laughed.

"Ok," he said, "you're turn."

"Alright," she took a deep breath, "Do you think she's prettier than me?"

"No," he said, "well, maybe, if you're into the whole flaky stereotypical, big boobs, light blonde hair thing. But you have way more going for you than she does."

"Like what," Julie straightened up.

"Let's see," he said, "Well, I love you, so there's that. You're smart, you didn't break my best friend's heart," she laughed.

"Was she better than me?" She looked at him, with an honest vulnerability in her eyes.

"You two really have to stop this competing thing," he said, "if you really thought that I was going to be comparing you to her in that department."

"Answer the question Dean," she said.

"Absolutely not." He said, "No one is better than you."

"Why did you do it?" She finally asked.

"I was drunk," he said, "and heart broken. I thought that I had lost you forever, and that scared me. She was there, and kind of feeling the same way. It happened, we realized right away how stupid it was."

"Is Fulton really OK with it?" She said, since they were being honest.

"No," he shook his head, "he's not talking to me. Or her, but since they haven't spoken in about a year anyway, that's not too hard."

"I'm sorry," she said, sliding down next to him. "For freaking out."

"Me too," he smiled and kissed her. "Babe," she laughed, he hadn't used that particular term of endearment lately, "I'm in it for the long haul this time." She looked at him. "I'm serious, I'm not going anywhere."

"You should go to a shower at least," she smiled, "You smell like a foot."

"You love it," he said tickling her into a position under him.

"Stop that," she gasped between giggles.

"Tell me you love it," he said, as he continued to tickle.

"I love it," she smacked him and then kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said and then stood up. "Alright well, I have to take a shower."

"You know something," she said, standing up after him and winking, "I have to take one too."

* * *

Connie came in from work to see them sitting their too. She looked at them, head cocked to the side and sat down. She smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Guy shifted his eyes to her.

"She's in love," Tammy said, "Lucky bitch."

"Oh right," Guy smiled, "When do I get to be reintroduced, by the way?"

"Eventually," Connie smirked. "I'm not sure that we're in the meet my gay ex boyfriend phase yet. And speaking of,"

"Oh no," he said, "I've been waiting for this,"

"When do I get to meet this guy that Gary seems to know so much about," Connie poked him. Tammy laughed, she had never seen them together, at least not since Guy came out. But she liked how they were interacting.

"There is no guy that Gary seems to know so much about," Guy said, "at least, not anymore."

"I'm sorry," she said. "In that case,"

"Connie no," he said, "Don't get any ideas."

"Fine," she shrugged. "Where are Julie and Dean?"

"Taking a shower," Tammy said with a sigh.

"OK," Connie nodded, "so it's safe to talk." She turned to Tammy, "What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," she said, "How's that for an answer?"

"It's not a good one," Connie shook her head, "Because I know you. You think about everything."

"You don't want to know what I was thinking," she said, "because it will make you hate me forever."

"After you ran off to Paris leaving Fulton broken hearted, nothing could make me hate you forever," Connie pointed out.

"I was thinking," she sighed, "I was thinking, maybe this was the way I could finally win."

"Oh Tammy," Guy said, "No, lie before you say that."

"I wasn't thinking clearly," she said. "But that's what I was thinking. I could finally beat Julie, once and for all. I could have Portman, when she had passed."

"Wow," Connie said, processing it. "That is incredibly bitchy."

"Which is why I didn't want to tell you," Tammy sighed, "I'm not proud of myself OK? It was a horrible, horrible mistake. The whole thing was just so, God, I don't know, stupid, I guess?"

"Yes," Guy nodded, "stupid is a very good word for it."

"Oh shut up," Tammy said, "you slept with your girlfriend's gay best friend."

"That was stupid too," Guy said, "And Connie forgave me, didn't you Connie."

"Four years later," Connie nodded, "but yes, I forgave you."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	8. I'm Sorry

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long...having trouble writing this one! Anyway, thanks for the reviews folks...things get a little resolved in this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

* * *

**Chapter 8: I'm sorry**

"Hey" Charlie walked in at around one, Carla had been sleeping on the couch, he leaned down and kissed her softly. She woke up and smiled at him. "Sorry I'm late, practice ran long."

"It's OK," she said sitting up. "What's up?"

"I have wonderful news for you," he smiled. "Are you ready to meet coach?"

"Now?" She asked groggily.

"No," he laughed, "Next week?"

"He's going to be in town next week?" Carla asked, now waking up.

"Not exactly," Charlie smiled, "but he is going to be in New York."

"Charlie," Carla squealed and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you!"

"Besides, I was talking to Fulton earlier," he smirked, "they definitely need you." She laughed. "Why didn't you tell me that that was Julie's problem?"

"It didn't seem that important," Carla shrugged, "I knew they would work it out. I didn't think I need to go out there."

"You need a lot more insight into the Julie and Tammy relationship if you thought that." Charlie shook his head. "Standing in a room with the two of them may have been the most awkward thing I've ever experienced."

"You obviously weren't there that morning Gunnar met Dean," Carla laughed, "Or ever been in a room with Gary and Guy."

"I'm serious," he shook his head, "they bring out the worst in each other. Once in high school, we were all at this party. It was right after Scooter left for college, so Julie showed up alone. Tammy sees this and immediately, for whatever reason can't take her hands off Fulton."

"Bitch," Carla shook her head. Nothing was worse than going someplace alone and seeing someone with their boyfriend.

"Right, so Julie responds in uniquely Julie fashion," Charlie nodded, "What's something that Julie can handle that most other girls can't?"

"Oh no," Carla giggled, "Tequila!"

"Yup," he nodded, "She and Portman split a bottle, but he didn't get much. Julie did have a date to that party, Mr. Jose Cuervo."

"Yes, I've seen her on dates with him," Carla nodded, "She's very attentive."

"Yes she is," Charlie nodded, "So not to be outdone, and equally inebriated Tammy walks up to Julie, and says that Julie makes a very impressive boy and that was probably why her boyfriend chose college over her, to which Julie responded with a very witty, and very mature, 'Fuck you, you dirty slut! At least I've never cheated on him.'" Charlie stopped, "Now we all know that Tammy used to cheat on Fulton, but because we've known her forever and he always seemed to look the other way, so did we." He shook his head. "So Tammy, lovely angel that she is, slaps Julie, in a very girly way."

"And Julie," Carla finished, "being Julie and having spent the evening with Mr. Cuervo, I'm guessing did not take this in a very girly way?"

"Tammy had the worst black eye I've ever seen," Charlie laughed. "Anyway, ever since then, they walk around on egg shells around each other, but they still compete, it's just less blatant. And now poor Portman is stuck in the middle."

"Poor Portman?" Carla said, "What about Julie? She's the victim here!"

"Oh no," Charlie said, "I am not going there."

"Not going where?" She asked, "You actually think she's in the wrong?"

"I didn't say that," he said, "But I don't think she had a right to be mad at him for sleeping with someone else, while she was engaged."

"She wasn't mad at him for sleeping with someone else," Carla said, "She was mad at him for sleeping with Tammy."

"Carla, it's not something I want to fight about," he shook his head, "OK?"

"OK," she sighed, "No you're right, it's not our fight."

"Good," he kissed her, "Do you want to go to bed?"

"I'm too sleepy," she shrugged, "I'm going to stay here."

"OK," he sighed defeated, "See you in the morning."

* * *

"I'm sorry," Tammy said that night, while she and Julie sat on the couch, everyone else was asleep.

"What?" Julie looked at her, this was the first time they had spoken since Tammy and Guy got there.

"I'm sorry," she said, "that I'm slept with him."

"I'm sorry," Julie shook her head.

"You didn't do anything," Tammy looked at her. "You just apologized because I did!"

"I'm sorry I freaked out and stormed out of here," Julie said, "it was childish."

"We often make each other act like children," Tammy pointed out. "I'm sorry about that night in college that I accidentally on purpose knocked you into Banks's pool while you were wearing that white dress and no underwear."

"I'm sorry I keyed your car the night before to provoke that," Julie sighed.

"I'm sorry I tried make out with Scooter at your prom," Tammy said. "I should apologize to Fulton for that one too," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry I gave you a black eye." Julie said.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," Tammy laughed.

"I'm sorry I called you a slut," Julie traced back and giggled herself.

"I'm sorry I called you a lesbian," Tammy said, "in so many words."

"I'm sorry I drank ¾ of a bottle of tequila." Julie broke into a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry I joined the team."

"I'm sorry I quit the team," Tammy laughed.

"I'm sorry that we were both born with blonde hair," Julie said, "and a predisposition towards Bash Brothers." They laughed for a few minutes and then got quiet.

"I'm really sorry I cheated on Fulton all of those times," Tammy said quietly. "I'm even more sorry he kept forgiving me, which is why I kept doing it."

"Did you love him?" Julie looked over at her, she was crying. She nodded.

"Did, do, always will," she giggled between the tears, "it's why that guy in Paris broke up with me. I blew it though," she sighed, "this he won't forgive me for."

"He might," Julie said quietly, "you know, he and I have a lot in common. What with the constant heartbreak and forgiveness."

"He talked about you the whole time," Tammy said. Obviously the conversation was turning.

"Ew," Julie scrunched her face, "During?"

"Not during," Tammy said, "but before, and after, and the next morning. He really loves you."

"I know," Julie said, "that's why I keep taking him back. God, Tammy, I love him so much."

"Bashes and their blondes," Tammy shrugged, Julie laughed, this was something that Charlie used to say, during the one year that they had been two happy couples. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

"_You know what else I love about her?" Dean mumbled as he and Tammy stumbled out of the bar, "That she doesn't take shit from anyone. I mean, ever since we were kids, she'll lay out anyone who gives her shit. It's really hot."_

"_Did you know," Tammy said, "that my ex boyfriend accused me of stealing from him! Stealing! Me! I don't steal, I cheat, I lie, I manipulate, but I don't steal."_

"_Of course you don't steal," he laughed, "you're a hot blonde, what you want people give you, you don't have to take anything."_

"_You think I'm hot?" She giggled._

"_You know you're hot," he rolled his eyes._

"_Portman," Tammy said quietly moving close to him. "I don't want to be alone tonight."_

"_Me neither," he whispered, she smiled at him and kissed him. "Tammy, I,"_

"_Don't say anything," she whispered, "Don't think about it."_

_

* * *

_

**Reviews Please!**


	9. Two Exes and A Freak Out

**Author's Note: So I've been so mean ignoring this story. Things are going to get a lot worse before they get better for these guys, although the Tammy conflict now gone, a new one must emerge. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blahdy blah blah.

* * *

Chapter 9: Two Exes and A Freakout **

The next morning Julie sat with her legs crossed on her bed. She was holding the phone, she knew she had a call to make, she sighed, Dean was moving his stuff into his new apartment, and she was dreading what she had to do. She was not looking forward to it, she still didn't know what she wanted to say, she hadn't decided if she wanted to see him again, especially since things still weren't one hundred percent on track with Dean. She sighed and dialed the phone.

"Hello?" God it was good to hear Gunnar's voice.

"Hi Gunnar," she said, "It's Julie, I um, I got your message."

"I figured as much," he laughed, "So, how are you?"

"I'm," She tried to find the right words, "I'm sorry, Gunnar, was I not clear yesterday morning?"

"Clear in what way?" He asked.

"Clear in the way that I'm back with Dean," she said.

"I thought it was pretty clear that you were unhappy," Gunnar said, she sighed, "I wasn't wrong was I?"

"We had just had a fight," she said, "but we're fine now."

"So you don't want to see me then?" He asked.

"I didn't say that," she said quietly.

"So you do want to see me," she could hear the smile in his voice. "Are you free tonight?"

"Gunnar, I," she said, "I can't tonight, Guy's here, and well, another, um," she tried to find the words to explain Tammy, "old friend, and well, I just, I can't, not tonight, actually not ever."

"So, why did you call?" He asked.

"Because," she said quietly, "I wanted to, I don't know, say good bye I guess."

"I miss you Julie," he said. "I miss you a lot, everyday. Do you miss me at all?"

"I miss things," she said, trying to be thoughtful "I miss the way you used to tell me I'm beautiful, I miss the nights out and romantic surprises, I miss your cooking."

"How is your cooking by the way?" He asked, "I mean, you were trying to learn right before we broke up,"

"I can make eggs," Julie nodded, "and pasta and breaded chicken."

"Steps forward from calling for pizza," he laughed. "Are you happy Julie?"

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Does he make you happy?" He asked, "He broke your heart once, I'd hate for it to happen again."

"It's not going to happen again," she said, trying to convince her self of it, "He's changed. I really think it will work this time."

"I hope so," Gunnar said, "Really, I do, for you."

"How are you so wonderful?" She asked, "You just told me that you want it to work out with the man I broke off our engagement for."

"I want you to be happy," he said, "I'd much rather you be happy with me, but if being with him makes you happy, then so be it."

"You're making this very hard for me," she said quietly.

"I'm having a lot of trouble letting you go," he admitted. "I am still very much in love with you."

"Gunnar, I," she tried to come up with the right words. "I love Dean. And I want to be with him. I want you to understand, I loved you, so much. But it, it always felt off. I always felt so uncomfortable, like I wasn't good enough for you. With him, it's comfortable, it's real, I feel like I can just be Julie, can you understand that?"

"I think so," he said, "So, this is good bye."

"Yes," she said, "It is. Good bye Gunnar."

"Good bye Julie," he said quietly. She hung up and exhaled. That was way too hard. She

"Julie!" She heard Connie shout. "Julie, we have a surprise!"

"We?" Julie walked out of the room. "Connie, I've had enough surprises in the past few days. Oh my God!"

"Hey there Gaffney," Scooter smiled, "It's good to see you."

"What are you doing here?" She went and gave him a hug.

"I came into town to see Rick," he smiled, "And I figured since he was with Connie now, there was a good chance I'd get to see you."

"It's so good to see you," she smiled and hugged him again. "It's been so long. You look great!"

"So do you," he smiled, "So I hear you almost got married or something?"

"Julie, I can't find the black pants," Dean said walking into the apartment, "Scooter," he said. "Hi."

"Portman," He nodded, Julie held her breath, this could get bad. "Um, hi."

"Hi," Dean stood staring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"We invited him," Connie smiled. "Was that a bad idea?"

"Dean," Julie said, giving him a look, "Isn't it good to see old friends?"

"Julie," he said, "did you make that phone call?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"And?" He asked.

"It was just a phone call," she said. "And now it's over."

"Did I miss something?" Scooter said to Rick.

"Man, I have stopped trying to follow," Rick shrugged.

"Oh, it's not that hard," Connie rolled her eyes, "See, Gunnar called Julie last night and she called him back this morning."

"Who's Gunnar?" Scooter asked.

"Julie's ex fiancé," Rick said, "That much I know."

"So she did almost get married," Scooter nodded.

"She was engaged for four days," Connie said, "And now she and Portman are back together."

"Ah," he nodded, "Got it, all caught up."

"So," Dean turned to them, "Scooter, how are you?" Julie smiled, she knew that Dean didn't feel threatened by her high school boyfriend. A big step forward for the man who used to get angry when they would tell stories about Scooter.

"I'm good," he nodded.

"Hi," Colleen said walking in. "Is everything OK here now? Because I'm trying really hard to not completely lose control."

"You must be Colleen?" Rick said pointing.

"Yes!" She said, "And you're Rick?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Hi."

"Hi," she said. "And you are?" She pointed to Scooter.

"Uh, Scooter," he said. "Julie's high school boyfriend."

"Oh," Colleen said, trying to not cry, yet another ex, another complication. Why oh why had she answered this ad? "OK."

"Hey you guys!" Guy rushed in, "Oh God," He stopped and looked around, "Hi Scooter."

"Guy," Scooter said, "hey. So, you still all gay or whatever?"

"Yeah," Guy said, "It doesn't really go away or anything man."

"Oh, right," Scooter said. "Cool."

"Oh my God!" Colleen shouted, "You people are insane! This is not normal! Do you realize that? People don't do this!" She ran into her room and slammed the door.

"That poor kid," Gary said walking out of his room. "Oh, hi Scooter, hey where's Tammy?"

"She went back to Cali," Guy said, "I just dropped her off at the airport. She said she had caused enough trouble."

"Oh," Julie said, "that's too bad. We had a long talk last night, hashed it all out. I thought things would be good."

"Tammy was here?" Scooter said. "I haven't seen her since your prom Jules! Remember, when she,"

"Tried to make out with you," Julie nodded, "Yes, I remember,"

"So hey!" Connie said, "How about we all order some food?"

"That sounds fun." Guy nodded.

"Yeah," everyone nodded and shrugged.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	10. Looking back, Moving Forward

**Author's Note: Again, I know I have once again neglected this story, but this chapter should set things in motion a little bit more. Colleen will be getting more time...you'll see why. And Sphinx500, you uhh, you can't quite have Gunanr...yet. I don't want to give too much away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sucks!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Looking Back, Moving Forward**

"So," Scooter smiled that night as he and Julie sat on the floor at the coffee table, each with a wine glass in their hands. Everyone else had left or gone to bed, including Dean, who decided to spend the night at his new place. "Tell me about this fiancé." Julie looked at him and shook her head. "Come on! Who was he?"

"Gunnar Stahl," she said. "I never noticed it before, but you two look strikingly similar."

"So we have lots in common," he laughed, "Once upon a time I wanted to marry you too." She blushed. "What happened Gaffney, you get spooked?"

"I didn't want to suffer the misery of being married to one man, and in love with another." She said seriously.

"I understand," Scooter nodded, "You never got over me. It must be tough on Portman."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" She laughed, "I'm trying to be serious and really talk to you, and,"

"Aw, you're cute when you get all flustered," he said, "I'm sorry, so you ended it to be with Dean?"

"No, at that point I didn't know that I would be," Julie sighed, "But I knew I didn't want to be married to anyone else."

"Are you two headed to the altar?" Scooter asked seriously. "Like you've talked about it?"

"Well no," Julie shook her head. "I mean we only just got back together, like a week ago,"

"Right, but before that it was like five years," he pointed out.

"You sound like Connie," she laughed, "Tie it down, Julie, make sure you know where you stand."

"No one wants to see you get hurt again," he shrugged. "While I do love hearing from you, I usually don't like it to be weepy drunk phone calls asking me how I or any one could ever have loved someone so stupid." Julie looked into his eyes, and saw the concern.

"How's Delia?" Julie smiled changing the subject. Scooter's longtime girlfriend was usually a safe subject, aside from the fact that she refused to marry him. "Are you going to make an honest woman out of her anytime soon?"

"Delia left me to move to Vegas with a drummer she met in a club six months ago." He shook his head. "They got married after three days out there. I've been asking her to marry me for three years."

"Oh God, Scooter," Julie said, "I'm sorry."

"Eh," he shrugged, "She wasn't the one, I should have known."

"What the hell did we do to each other?" Julie laughed. He looked at her confused. "Seriously, why can't we just have normal functional relationships?"

"You blame your Portman addiction on me?" He laughed.

"Oh, and you never thought Delia's commitment phobia was the same as when I broke up with you?" She teased him.

"Oh, now the story is that you broke up with me?" He laughed. "Funny, I thought I broke up with you!"

"No way!" She giggled, leaning up on her knees, "Remember? It was right after Christmas, my freshman year at American. You came out to visit me in Maine, and I said that we were too serious for where I was in life, and that I loved you and I was really sorry."

"Julie," he laughed, cutting her off, "We had sex like four times that night."

"Yes, but it was the last time that we had sex, because the next day we broke up for good, and you went back to Minnesota." Julie pointed out. "And so I broke up with you."

"Fine," he said, "Yes, you broke up with me."

"Hi," Colleen said quietly, leaving her room, "I just have to go to the bathroom."

"OK," Julie nodded. She had made a mental note to tread softly around Colleen for the next few days.

"She's cute," Scooter nodded, after Colleen was in the bathroom

"She's such a baby," Julie laughed, "I mean 22, it's so young."

"You're only 26." He laughed, "You don't realize what a baby you are."

"Well," Julie said, defending herself, "When's you're 30th birthday? It's coming up right? Middle age is coming Scooter."

"That was very compassionate of you Gaffney," He smiled. "I'm fine with turning 30 actually, I'm in a good place right now, turns out that Delia was a drain on me."

"I wanted to apologize," Colleen said as she emerged. "I had a bad day at work, and I mean, you guys just all have so much history together, it sort of freaked me out."

"It is not normally this eventful," Julie laughed, "Sit down, have a drink with us. It will calm down in a little while, we've been particularly dramatic lately. So, now that you can be properly introduced, Scooter Vanderbilt, this is Colleen O'Malley."

"Hi," Scooter extended his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

"So," Rick kissed Connie as they lay in her bed, "What did Guy say?" 

"He forgives you for laying him out that time," She giggled. "And that he's very happy for us."

"That's good." He smiled, "Do you think he'll send a good report back to Conway?"

"He said he would," Connie laughed and kissed him. "Not that I care." He laughed and put his arms around her. "Julie was really happy to see Scooter. And Portman was surprisingly mature."

"They had problems in the past?" Rick asked.

"Physical problems," Connie nodded, "Portman gets jealous, very very jealous."

"But Scooter was with Delia," Rick said, "He and Julie, I mean, talk about ancient history,"

"Was?" Connie asked.

"Yeah," Rick nodded, "She left him and married some drummer in Vegas."

"Didn't she tell him she never wanted to get married?" Connie was confused.

"Yup," He said, "it was not a good time. He's doing OK now though. I think seeing Julie will be good for him."

"That sucks," Connie kissed Rick, "I promise to never leave you for a drummer in Vegas."

"I appreciate that," He laughed. "Tonight was fun." Connie laughed and climbed on top of him.

"The fun doesn't have to be over yet," She kissed him, he smirked up at her. "I mean, unless you want it to be." She pulled back, "Because if you do, I totally understand, I mean,"

"Oh, no," He laughed and rolled her over. "It most certainly is not over." She squealed as he kissed her and pulled her pajama shirt off. "God I love you Connie." He whispered softly as he kissed her neck.

"I love you too," She said, as she felt him move over her and eventually inside of her. "Mmm," She cooed. She thoroughly enjoyed when he made love to her. The sex was great, but not in the way she thought it would be. She had always thought that great sex had to be like Julie and Dean great sex, loud and raunchy, and full of passion. But now she understood that it was way more than that. Rick was always so tender and gentle, and it always felt so good. Except that, what was he, "Rick? Baby, what are you doing?"

"Give it another second," He whispered.

"Oh God," She moaned, wow, that was the most intense thing she had ever felt. They both finished in the exact same moment and rolled away. "Wow," she said breathlessly. "That was, just wow."

"You liked it?" He smiled at her and then kissed her ear. "I thought you might."

"I definitely liked it," she smiled, "Why haven't you ever done that before?"

"I can't give my best moves away early on," He laughed, "There's plenty more where that came from."

"That one'll work for now," she said, "I think I'll enjoy it more when I know it's coming," She smiled and kissed him.

"You are insatiable Moreau," He laughed, putting his arms around her again. "I love that about you."

* * *

"Thanks for letting me crash here man," Guy smiled, as he plopped on Portman's couch. 

"No problem." Dean laughed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Guy shrugged.

"Do you think that the Julie's ex convention will make her rethink this whole thing we're doing?" He sighed.

"No," Guy laughed, "Look, she was totally upfront about the Gunnar issue, and if you still, after all these years get jealous of Scooter, well, you need to get therapy man."

"I'm not jealous," he said, "It's just, I don't know, I mean, she could always talk to him,"

"She talks to you," Guy said confused.

"But not like that," Dean sighed, "When she talks to him, it's like they have this understanding about each other. It's weird, like there's this secret I don't know about."

"It's the same thing Connie and I have, and Fulton and Tammy, first love," Guy shrugged, "I mean, that guy I was seeing out in LA, it's one of the things that he ended it over. He said there was this part of me that I wasn't letting him see. It was true, it's the part that only she's seen."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "What about Gary?"

"Oh you're on this bandwagon too?" Guy rolled his eyes. "Look, Gary and I have talked about this, we don't want to do that Connie."

"Do what to Connie?" Dean laughed, "She's way to busy with Rick to even notice like anything else."

"I'm not the only person who thinks its weird right?" Guy said, "I mean, Julie and Gunnar, that was weird, but like this is really weird. I'm glad she's happy and all, but seriously."

"It's way weird," Dean agreed. "But like you said she's happy."

"Apparently Charlie freaked," Guy laughed, "It really shook her up."

"You can talk him down," Dean shrugged, "I'm sure Carla's been working on it too. I'm going to bed."

* * *

"Charlie," Carla said, "When we're in New York, can we just stay at the loft?" 

"I was going to get us a room," Charlie said.

"I know, but this way, we save money, we get to stay at the loft," Carla started, "Please?"

"We should probably check with them." Charlie said quietly, "But if that's what you want,"

"It is!" She smiled and kissed him, "I'm going to call Julie." Charlie laughed.

"You miss them," He said, quietly.

"It's not that I'm not happy here with you," she said, "But, well, so much of my life is there, with them, I mean, Julie and I were together for eight years and,"

"Carla," He laughed, "I know all that, New York's your home, it'll take a while to adjust."

"You're the best," she smiled and kissed him.

"I know," He smirked. "You're the best too."

"Well that's a given," she laughed, and sat on his lap "Listen, I have work to do, but if you're willing to wait up a few hours,"

"I am absolutely willing to wait up," He laughed, and kissed her. "Now get to work, so I don't have to wait longer!" She giggled and stood up.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	11. Old questions, friends and conflicts

**Author's Note: So hey guys, remember this story? Umm, I'm sorry I haven't written it in a LONG time, but I just got a burst of inspiration on it lol. I hope that there are still people who want to read this. Um, so yeah, if you guys could review that would be cool, but I don't really deserve them, I've been so mean. Again, I apologize!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own these guys, it would be pretty damn sweet if I did though!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Old questions, friends and conflicts**

"Carla's coming, Carla's coming," Julie sang giddily as she and Colleen were in the kitchen getting dinner for that night ready.

"So is Coach," Connie pointed out, "I don't know that a dinner party was the best move Julie. We could have just all gone out."

"I want to cook," she said.

"You can't cook," Gary said.

"I can too," Julie stuck out her tongue, "And Col's going to help me aren't you?"

"Certainly," Colleen nodded, "I'm excited to meet them too." Julie smiled, after their late night with Scooter the two blondes had bonded. Colleen, who it turned out was an excellent cook had been helping Julie, in her quest to become culinarily competent.

"Hello!" Rick and Scooter walked in. Also that night Scooter had revealed that he wasn't just in for a visit, he was moving to New York, right now, planning to live with Rick.

"Wow," Scooter says, "That actually smells good Julie."

"That's because I made it," Colleen said proudly. She smiled at him. He smiled back, Gary looked at Julie and shrugged. Julie had noticed the connection between them over the past week, but she knew Scooter would never do anything about it. He wanted to settle down, have a life, and Colleen who was just starting to live, wasn't ready for anything like that.

"Yes," Julie said, "I'm still pretty useless in this room."

"No more useless than my baby," Rick said, sitting down next to Connie and giving her a kiss.

"I have excellent food skills," Connie said, and held up her index finger. "This is all I need to get everything I want."

"Yes," Gary agreed, "This whole cooking thing, nowhere near as good as the take out thing."

"That's just because Julie's bad at it," Scooter laughed. Julie hit him, playfully.

"What's Julie bad at?" Dean said, walking in and putting his arms around her. "Hey, you make things that smell good now!" She elbowed him in the stomach.

"No she doesn't," Colleen said, "I do."

"All this for Charlie and Carla," he said.

"And Bombay," Connie said. "First time he's ever been here."

"You didn't tell me Coach was coming!" Dean laughed. "Is the Varsity going to stick around for that?"

"Rick is," Scooter said, "Not me, I just came to say hi. Besides, I've got to sit in the apartment and wait for my shit."

"Right," Dean smiled, his arms still wrapped tightly around Julie, he kissed her neck. "So what Col, you and Gary going as a couple?"

"Yes," Colleen nodded, "Something like that."

* * *

"Do I look OK?" Carla said, walking out of her old room, later as she and Charlie had arrived. 

"You look beautiful," Charlie said kissing her.

"Seriously Carla," Dean said, "You need to chill. Reilly's fine, and he's doing the first meeting thing too."

"Yeah," Connie smiled, "But I don't hinge as much on Coach's opinion as his little protégé over there. Seriously, he does everything Coach tells him to."

"Not helping Connie," Carla hissed. "What if he hates me?"

"No one could hate you!" Julie said, "You're like the most likable person ever."

"And I don't do everything he tells me," Charlie said, glaring at Connie.

"What about when you quit Eden Hall?" Rick said.

"No," Connie said stopping him, "Don't bring that up."

"I quit Eden Hall because of ass wipes like you," Charlie said coldly.

"Dude, it was over ten years ago," Rick said, "Can't we be past this?"

"This is why I said not to bring it up," Connie mumbled. They all looked up as they heard a knock at the door. "Play nice while Coach is here!" She hissed and walked over to the door. "Uh, Julie, I think it's for you."

"What?" Julie said walking over from the kitchen, "Gunnar," she said, losing her breath. She looked over and saw Dean's face harden and he walk into the bedroom. "Dean," she went after him.

"Is this a bad time?" Gunnar said, looking around.

"I'd go with yes," Gary nodded, "Hey, have you met Connie's new boyfriend? Charlie probably hates him more than Portman hates you!"

* * *

"Dean," Julie said walking into the room. "Dean, I swear I had no idea," 

"What happened to 'it was just a phone call, and it's over?'" He said. "Why did he think he could come here? And for that matter, what does he get a, 'Julie, it's for you' and I get 'Get the fuck out?'"

"Well, you know the answer to the second one," Julie said, "And it was just a phone call, and I thought it was over, I haven't the faintest idea why he thought he could come here."

"What did you two talk about?" He said.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"When you talked to Gunnar what did you say to him?" He asked, making himself clearer.

"What did you and Tammy talk about that night?" Julie went on the attack. It was a low blow, and a dirty card to play, but she kept it in her back pocket.

"No," he said, "this isn't about that."

"What does it matter what we talked about Dean?" She sighed. "Honestly, it wasn't important."

"Julie," he said, "I'm serious."

"So am I," she said, "It's really none of your business."

"None of my business?" He said, "I'd say it is my business Julie,"

"No, it's not," Julie shook her head, "Anything that went on between me and him is between me and him, and really, has nothing to do with you. It's over Dean, but I was in love with him, I was getting ready to marry him."

"It's just that you have a record with ex boyfriends Julie," he said.

"No, I have a record with you!" She said. "I don't think I've gone back to anyone but you. Actually, I know I haven't. And if you're going to hold all those chances I gave you against me, and if you don't trust me, maybe we should reconsider this whole thing," She sighed.

"You can't mean that," he said with a groan.

"I just don't know, ok?" She said, "I mean, where is this going? So far it's been two weeks, and we haven't discussed anything, we don't even know where we're going to be tomorrow, and,"

"I know this talk," he said, "This is Scooter talk! I knew that he would get in your head."

"What?" she said.

"Every time you two see each other, you both start talking about the future and marriage, and where are things going," he said, "Why do you think I never wanted to talk about it? Why do you think Delia kept saying no? We both knew that it was all just in reaction to you two being around each other."

"Oh my God!" Julie said, "You have got to be joking. You don't seriously think that the only reason I want a future with you is because I've been hanging out with my high school boyfriend. I want to be with you, Dean, for the rest of my life, I'm not saying we should get married right now, or even anytime soon, but I need to know that the possibility is there, that you've at least thought about it."

"Of course I've thought about it Julie!" He said. "But that doesn't change the fact that your ex is sitting in that living room."

"Oh, God," She said, "Yeah. I'll, um, go get rid of him."

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "Good plan."

* * *

**Review it please!!!!!**


	12. Working Through It

**Author's Note: Not alot to say. Thanks for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. I've officially decided that there will be a third story in this series, once this one is finished, which still isn't for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I sooo wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Working Through It**

"Gunnar," Julie emerged and swallowed, "um, we should go talk," he nodded.

"I'm sorry, I should have called," He said, "I didn't realize that you had company and,"

"It's fine," she sighed, him and his damn manners. "Let's just go down to Starbucks OK?" They walked out.

"I should check the food," Colleen said awkwardly heading over to the kitchen.

"I'll uh help you with that," Carla went with her. Charlie looked at Connie.

"One of us should talk to Portman," he said. She looked down, "Guess it's me then." He stood up and walked into the room.

"Is he gone?" Dean looked up. Charlie nodded. "She went with him," another nod. "Great."

"So, um, you slept with Tammy?" Charlie tried. "Wanna explain that one to me?"

"Not really, no," he said, "Fulton told you?"

"Only when I mentioned something about Carla having to deal with you and Julie being in some sort of crisis," Charlie shrugged, "He said it was probably related. Why'd you do it?"

"Why do Tammy and I do anything?" Dean shrugged, "It's like we have a hurt Fulton and Julie as much as possible function or something,"

"She came back for Fulton?" Charlie said confused.

"Far as I know, yeah," he nodded. "Does he still hate me?"

"You're not his favorite person," Charlie said, "To be honest I haven't seen him this mad at you since you decided not to come to Eden Hall. He'll get past it man. Hell, if Connie can forgive Guy for sleeping with Gary, I think the bonds of Duck love go deeper than even I ever imagined."

"Hope so," He laughed. "God, it was a mistake. Could have nailed any girl that night, you know, it had to be Tammy Duncan."

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie said, "Come on, I think we have to salvage the evening so Carla has a chance to charm Coach."

"Right," He laughed, "Oh, and dude, go easy on Riley, OK? He's a good guy, and he loves her."

"The things I do for the Ducks," Charlie shook his head, "Alright, I'll make nice with the Varsity."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Julie sighed as they sat at a table at the Starbucks a few blocks away, they always used to go there. "I can't even," she stopped, as he slid his hand out onto hers. "Gunnar," she shook her head. 

"Julie," he said, "I love you. I've never felt the way I feel about you about any woman before." He smiled, "I know you love me too. You're not happy with him."

"I am happy with him," she said. "I'm very happy with him."

"He's going to break your heart again," he whispered, "You know it, everyone around you knows it, Julie, listen to me," he took both of her hands, she pulled them away, "I will never hurt you. Never, do you understand me?"

"You're hurting me now," she said, "I love him, Gunnar, and he loves me. And if you love me as much as you say you do, you'll respect that."

"Has he offered you a future Julie?" He asked, "Has he ever promised you anything more than one day to the next?" She closed her eyes and exhaled. "Do you want to live your life like that? Never knowing what's going to happen, if he'll be there the next morning."

"I can't help it," she said quietly, "I love him. I'd rather live day to day like that with him, than not be with him at all." She looked down at her coffee.

"But are you happy?" Gunnar asked, taking his hand and caressing her face. She closed her eyes, his touch lit her up, it always had, but she couldn't let him see that.

"I am," she said, "He makes me happy."

"I made you happy," he said, leaning in and kissing her. For a moment she forgot herself and kissed him back.

"No," she pulled away, "no, Gunnar, please listen, it's over."

"It can't be perfect Julie," he shook his head. "That day, when I ran into you, you said that you had fought?" She nodded. "What was the fight about?"

"He slept with somebody," she explained, "When he found out about us."

"That doesn't seem like something to fight about," Gunnar said confused.

"It was who he slept with," she sighed. "Look, it isn't important."

"Was it Tammy?" He said, she closed her eyes, now remembering she had confided her Tammy insecurities to him. "It was."

"We worked through it," she said, he looked at her skeptically, "We're working through it. Gunnar," she sighed, "Please don't look at me like that."

"I'm so afraid for you," he sighed, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't get hurt," she said. "I won't."

* * *

"You ready for this?" Charlie smiled, squeezing Carla's hand, she was sitting on the bed in Colleen's room. 

"Does it matter?" She laughed. He kissed her. "If he doesn't like me, will you break up with me?"

"Carla," He laughed, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to break up with you. And he's going to like you. Everybody likes you."

"True," she smiled, "I'm very loveable."

"Exactly," He nodded. "Now come on." He took her hand and walked her out of the room, "Coach," he smiled, "This is Carla Estevez."

"It's nice to meet you," He smiled and shook her hand she smiled. "Finally, I've heard good things."

"It's nice to meet you too," she said, "I mean, I've heard so much about you and the team from Julie and then Connie, and now Charlie," she laughed.

"I hope I live up to the hype," he laughed. "Alright, Connie," she looked over. "Your turn."

"Coach, you've met Rick before," She sighed, Rick laughed.

"Not as your boyfriend," Rick smiled, "Coach Bombay, it's nice to see you again."

"You too," he nodded. "So, Dean, where's Julie."

"She's um," Dean looked around, "She's having coffee with her ex fiancé."

"Julie was engaged?" He said, everyone quietly looked down. "To who?"

"You remember Gunnar Stahl right Coach?" Connie smiled awkwardly, she realized now that she was going to have to tell the whole story.

* * *

"So that went relatively smoothly," Gary laughed, that night as everyone had left. "I mean, the fact that Julie's not back yet worries me a little." 

"I can't believe _I _had to tell Coach about Gunnar," Connie sighed, "He liked you though Carla, which was the point of this whole night."

"I know," she smiled.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Colleen piped up. She'd been quiet most of the night.

"Course sweetie," Gary smiled.

"Is Scooter as rich as Rick?" She said, "And also, is it weird that I like him?"

"Ha!" Gary say, "Pay up Moreau, I told you she liked him!"

"Fine," Connie went to her purse and threw a five dollar bill at Gary. "Colleen, sweetheart, Scooter is in fact richer than Rick, and it is not weird that you like him. He's kind of wonderful."

"He's old," Charlie said. Connie glared at him. "Rick's old too. But you're not twenty two."

"Thanks Conway," Connie sighed, "I appreciate that reminder."

"I know he's older," she mumbled. "Do you think Julie would mind?" All four of the others looked at her and started laughing.

* * *

Julie sat on the couch in Dean's apartment, quietly waiting for him to come back. When he walked in, her saw her. 

"Julie," he said, "We were worried, what happened?" She looked at him, stood up and kissed him, pulling herself close. He rested his hands on her bottom, as she continued pushing into him. "Julie," He pulled away.

"Dean, I need to know," she whispered, "I need to know that this is going somewhere. I can't have my heart broken again."

"I'm not going to break your heart," He whispered, matching the intensity of her tone. "So what happened?"

"He," she kissed him again, "I love you. I love you so much Dean."

"What happened?" He said.

"I kissed him," she whimpered. "Actually he kissed me, but I kissed back."

"Did you slap him?" Dean smirked.

"No," she laughed. "You're not mad?"

"You're here aren't you?" He said. "Do you want to end us?"

"No," she shook her head.

"OK then," he smiled, "But is he gone?"

"Yes," she nodded. "He's definitely gone."

"Then we're fine," He said, pulling her close to him. "Julie, I told you that I'm not going anywhere this time. I can't live without you, I tried, it didn't work out well. However, Connie may not forgive you as easily, she was pretty mad at you for abandoning the dinner party that you insisted you guys have."

"I better stay here tonight," Julie nodded playfully, and kissed him. "You know for my safety."

"I think that would be an excellent idea." He smiled. "She'll be fine by tomorrow."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile!**


	13. Will You?

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, don't worry, Gunnar's gone. No more ruining there, the bulk of the rest will be focused on something else entirely, again, not giving anything away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I soo wish I did.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Will you?**

The summer came, rather uneventfully, and Fourth of July weekend, the four lofters, thanking Colleen for the name, along with Dean, Scooter and a decidedly over present Guy, headed out to the large beach house in South Hampton that Rick and Connie had rented together.

"Col," Scooter said, as he seasoned some steaks to cook on the grill, "Toss the garlic." She smiled and handed him the garlic powder, which she had used to make garlic bread.

"That is not going to taste good," she said, "You put like everything possible on it. I usually just go with some basic seasonings."

"Good thing you're not the one making the steaks then," He retorted, "Little girl." She rolled her eyes and took a sip of the beer she was drinking. Ever since she had shared what the English translation of her name was, Scooter had started calling her little girl. It was a teasing and almost flirting pet name, but still focused on what she didn't want to, their age difference.

"We're hungry!" Julie said popping her head in.

"Julie!" They said at the same time.

"What did we say," Colleen went over, "You stay out of the kitchen."

"But," she stammered.

"Sorry," Scooter said, "Everytime you try to cook with Col, something ends up on fire. Stay out!"

"Fine," she said, "No wonder you two are single." She walked out indignantly.

"What's this?" Scooter leaned his head over Colleen's shoulder, she was stirring a vegetable mix in a frying pan, and he couldn't help but take in her smell, a mix of vanilla and baby powder.

"Peppers, onions, and just a couple pieces of basil," She smiled, "My mom used to make it. It's perfect with bar be que." She closed her eyes, feeling his breath against her neck. He kissed her cheek softly.

"It looks great," he said.

"You should get out to the grill," she whispered. "Before they eat you."

"Right," he smiled. "You coming out?"

"I'll be right there." She nodded. She sighed as she watched him walk out. How was she going to deal with this?

* * *

"Those smell good," Guy smiled, as they all lounged on the deck, drinking beer and laughing. 

"Yeah," Gary nodded, "Too bad I don't eat red meat anymore." Connie rolled her eyes. "It's not good for you."

"Neither is eating nothing but grilled chicken for two months," Connie pointed out.

"I eat salads too," he said offended. "It's called being healthy Constance, you should try it."

"I like that my girl eats," Rick said, kissing her neck. She smiled. "It's sexy a woman with an appetite."

"I like a man who can eat," Gary raised his eyebrows. Guy looked down uncomfortably.

"Oh God Gary!" Dean groaned, "Way to ruin a perfectly normal conversation. But I agree with Riley, girl who'll eat a steak over a salad is definitely sexy."

"Food's ready." Scooter said, putting the steak platter on the outdoor dinner table. "Or the meats ready. Colleen!" He shouted.

"I was putting them in serving dishes," she said, coming out with a basket of garlic bread and the peppers and onions in a bowl. "Cool your jets."

"Blah, blah, blah," He rolled his eyes. As everyone moved from the lawn chairs to the table. "Dig in."

"They act like a couple," Gary noted to Julie, pulling her back. She merely shrugged. "You just want them to wait until Tuesday."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to win," She hissed at him.

"Win what?" Dean asked, pulling back to them.

"The when will Scooter and Colleen have sex pool," Gary shrugged. "Is it just me or has Guy been around way too much lately?" Julie and Dean both shrugged. "Oh, I forgot, you Duck people love being together!" He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"How's the organization on the when will Gary and Guy have sex pool going," Dean teased and Julie laughed.

* * *

"Before we start," Rick said, standing up as everyone sat down. "There's um, something I want to say, I barely know how to start." Connie looked at him confused. "These past few months, or I guess six," he looked down at her and she nodded, "Six months, they've been amazing, and Connie," he took her hands, pulling her to her feet, "I'm so in love with you," he kissed her, "And I hope, that I'm not out of line here," He lowered to one knee, her eyes got big, "I was wondering if you would marry me," he took a ring box out of his pocket. 

"Oh my God, Rick," she said, "Yes, of course, yes, a million times yes!"

"Yes?" He said, she nodded furiously, he pulled the ring out of the slot and put it on her finger, rose to his feet and kissed her. "I love you, so much!"

"I love you too," she said, and they started kissing furiously.

"Wow," Julie said, looking at Dean. "Charlie's going to flip."

"I call maid of honor!" Gary said clapping.

"You can't be a bridesmaid," Connie said, "This is going to be a traditional wedding. You can be a groomsman though right?"

"Um, sure," Rick said calculating, "I mean, I've got Scooter here, and my brother, and Cole," Dean spit out his beer and started laughing. "What?"

"Cole," Julie said, "I think."

"The look on the dude's face when he went through that plexi glass," Dean smiled, "Priceless."

"Anyway," Rick said, "Yes, there's room for Gary." Julie quickly put a finger to her nose.

"What are you doing?" Connie said.

"Calling not it on the maid of honor thing," she shuddered, Colleen followed. "Guess it's Carla."

"Being maid of honor is just that an _honor,_" Connie said, "I was all set to be yours when," she stopped, seeing the look on Dean's face. "I would do it for you."

"It's a pain in the ass." Julie said. "I know! You should give it Tammy, she's your oldest girlfriend right?" She nodded up and down.

"Or that chick Charlie dated at Eden Hall," Guy said, "What's her face?"

"Linda?" Connie said, "Yes, obviously my maid of honor should be someone we all barely remember. No, Julie, it has to be you."

"Fine," she sighed, "It's not like I haven't already slept with the best man." She winked at Scooter.

"Ah," Dean put his arm around her, "but at this wedding, you're getting drunk and doing it with me in the coat room."

"There will be no doing anything in any coat rooms!" Connie shrieked, "This wedding is going to be all class."

"Just like that little spasm there?" Guy laughed at her. Every one else followed his example.

"It's OK baby," Rick said, holding her hand and kissing her softly, "You can have as classy a wedding as you want. Freak out free."

"At least someone cares about me," Connie stuck out her tongue. Julie smiled, and looked down.

"You OK babe?" Dean whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," she nodded and kissed him, "I'm great."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	14. Breaking

**Author's Note: Much thanks to Sphinx005 and Spikeyhairgood. Just to specify something for Sphinx005, Colleen liked Scooter from the begining, since the night that she stayed up with him and Julie, I think you got confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Breaking**

"Hi," Connie smiled walking out to where Guy was standing, later that night.

"Hi," he said, "Ok, let's get a look," she laughed and held up her hand. "Whoa, it's big Connie."

"Yeah," she laughed, "One of the benefits of the whole him being totally loaded thing." She looked down. "Guy,"

"Connie," He looked at her.

"We still haven't talked about it," she sighed.

"You and Rick?" He dodged, knowing what she actually wanted to talk about, "I think we've talked that one to death."

"Guy, I'm serious," she sighed.

"What's to talk about?" He said, "It is what it is Connie."

"Was it because of me?" She asked. She'd been thinking about it for four years.

"Oh Connie," he shook his head, "No, if anything you made me not want to," He reached out and touched her cheek, she smiled, "I love you so much, I never wanted to hurt you, I still don't, which is why,"

"You won't do anything with Gary?" She said.

"And here we go again," He sighed.

"It's incredibly obvious how much you two like each other," she said. "And while I deeply appreciate this whole let's not hurt Connie thing, I can take it. Fuck it, Guy, I'm engaged now."

"I don't like Gary, Connie," He sighed.

"You don't?" She asked, "Really, not just saying that?"

"I don't like him," Guy shook his head, "I'm fairly sure I'm in love with him."

"That's better!" She said and hugged him, "That's so much better."

"No," he said, "No it's not. Because Gary will say that it's just because he was my first."

"Technically, I was your first," Connie said defensively.

"My first man," Guy corrected himself. "You can't tell him."

"No," she sighed, "I won't, but you should. Is that why you've been around so much lately?" He nodded. "I figured, but I was just checking"

"You can't tell Julie either," Guy held up a finger, and Connie dropped her jaw, "I'm serious!"

"Now you're just not being fair!" She said, "I have to tell someone."

"You can tell Rick," Guy said, "he is your fiancé after all." She smiled. "What are you so happy about?"

"That word, fiancé," She closed her eyes, "I have a fiancé."

"Yes," he laughed, "You have a fiancé. I'm happy for you." He put his arm around her, and she lowered her head onto his shoulder.

"I appreciate that," she smiled. "Love you Guy."

"Love you too," he kissed her head.

* * *

"Hey," Colleen looked back and saw Scooter jogging to catch her as she walked down the beach. 

"Hey," she smiled. "Big night huh?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "God, I never thought Rick would be getting married first. He was always such a dick when it came to women."

"He just needed to find the right one," Colleen smiled. "You'll find her." She blushed and looked down.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Listen, Col," she looked over at him, "How do you like Hamptons?"

"It's kind of cool," she nodded, "This guy from my acting class is having a party tonight. I figured I'd stop by."

"That's good," he said, "He's your age?"

"He's a little older," she nodded, "Like twenty three." He laughed. She smiled, "You know I like never see any one my own age anymore. Even when I do hang out with like people from class or work, it feels like they just," she sighed, "I don't know, it's like everything is just about sex, who's having sex with who, who used to have sex,"

"And we're not like that?" He laughed.

"No," she shook her head, "with you guys its more about relationships," she explained, "Like you and Julie for instance, I mean, you guys had sex right?"

"Yes," he nodded, "We did."

"Right, but that wasn't all there was to it," she said.

"No, we were always really good friends too," he nodded. "And pretty in love, at least for a while. Now I get it." They kept walking, quietly, not the awkward kind of quiet, but a comfortable intimate silence.

"Scooter," she stopped, he looked down at her. "I, um, what's going on with us?"

"Colleen," he shook his head, "I'm not sure. I mean, you're twenty two," he sighed.

"And you're thirty," she nodded, "And we're in two completely different places, I mean, you want to get married!" She shook her head.

"And the word marriage, that sends you running right," she looked down. "That's a yes. Go to your party," he smiled, "Have fun."

"I don't want to go to that party," she sighed, "And I really like you," he smiled, leaned down and kissed her. She weaved her hands around his neck deepening the kiss. "Mm," she whimpered pulling out. "No, we can't."

"You're right," he sighed, "I'm sorry," she kissed him, "Colleen," they broke apart, "This is wrong,"

"Oh totally," she said, as they gravitated towards each other again, he started in on her neck and jawline, "I mean, for all the reasons we just talked about, oh God," she sighed, "That feels nice." She kissed him again, his hands riding down onto her ass, pulling her into him. They lowered down onto the sand.

* * *

Julie stood out on the deck a drink in her hand watching the waves. Dean came behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, pushing her blonde hair behind her shoulder. 

"Hi there," she smiled. "You're very friendly."

"Mm," he nodded, "You know what a night like this one makes me think of?"

"Dean," she laughed, as he turned her around and started kissing her, "Not tonight."

"Come on," he laughed, "I think the bathroom's free," he pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She smiled and pulled out. "Really not tonight huh?"

"I'm not in the mood for tile under me," she laughed, "Can we talk?"

"Are we capable, yes," he nodded. She giggled, "Yes, we can talk," He took her hand and walked over to a chair, and settled down, she sat on his lap. "What's up?"

"Things are good with us right?" She asked. "I mean, we've been back together for a while and things are good."

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'd say we're pretty beyond good, actually, but that's just me."

"And I know you don't like to talk a lot about it," she smiled, "But I've been thinking about us, and what we're doing, and especially now that Connie and Rick are going to get married,"

"You looking for a ring too?" He smiled, lifting their palms up and then weaving their fingers together.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I mean, I know I'm not ready for that, and I definitely don't think we are. I was thinking, though, maybe we should move in together." He kissed her. "What does that mean?"

"Your place or mine," He smiled.

"Really!" She said excitedly, "You mean it?"

"Really," he nodded, "But seriously, I think my place is better, being that it lacks room mates."

"True," she smiled, and kissed him. "Thank you."

"It's nothing," he laughed, "So now that we had our talk, how about the bathroom?" He raised his eyebrows.

"One track mind Portman," she rolled her eyes, standing up.

* * *

"Wow," Colleen said, laying her head back into the sand after. "Just wow." 

"Yeah," Scooter said, "I don't think I've had sex like that since college."

"I don't think I've had sex like that since ever," she laughed, running fingers through her hair, catching her breath. "I mean, that was incredible, I've never, most guys don't make that kind of effort," She kissed him.

"Most girls don't have that kind of reaction," He laughed.

"Well," she smiled, as he pulled his pants back on, "You would probably know better." She kissed him.

"And we're back," he sighed, "This gap in our experience."

"I'm willing to be taught," she smiled and kissed him.

"Mm," he nodded, pulling away, "I'm not so sure I'm willing to teach," she sighed, and stood up and started walking back. "Colleen, I really do think you're great," He followed her, "But I just don't think that you're ready,"

"For what?" She looked at him, "For a relationship with you?"

"Well, yeah," he said, "You're just a kid, Colleen."

"Five minutes ago you didn't feel that way," she smiled and kissed him again.

"Five minutes ago you had your legs wrapped around me and were shouting for me to give it to you," he said, "You don't like to think that the girl who's doing that is eight years younger than you."

"What's eight years?" She shrugged. "So you're thirty, I'm twenty two. When I was twenty, you were twenty eight."

"When I was twenty, you were twelve," He said, "Oh God, you hadn't even hit puberty yet. That's disgusting."

"I hit puberty early," she smiled and kissed him, he pulled away. "So, that's it. We have sex, really, really great sex, but nothing else happens?"

"I'm not denying that it was great sex Col," he sighed, "Or that I like you, a lot. It's just, it wouldn't work,"

"No, you're right it wouldn't," she sighed, "Fine, whatever, I'm going back to the house, and then to that party," she walked away, "See you later."

* * *

"Dean," Julie giggled, "Dean, come on, it's not going to be the same as," He kissed her, "We really shouldn't, someone could come in," 

"That's why it's so fun," He laughed, "Julie," he smiled, undressing her and kissing her breasts, "I love you, I'm gonna make you so happy baby."

"Mm," She squeaked, pulling him down to the floor on top of her. "Dean, at least lock the door, please?"

"Do I know you? Or do I know you?" He smiled, "Already taken care of." She smiled up at him and kissed him. "Now, what do you want?" He asked her, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know," she whispered, staring into his eyes. "You know exactly what I want." He kissed her again and she closed her eyes and surrendered to him.

* * *

"Hey," Connie said sitting down next to Rick, "Where should we get married? Because, like our life is in New York, but wouldn't it be sorta sweet to go back to Minnesota and do it there?" 

"Hm," he nodded, "That would be sorta sweet."

"But you know what else would kick ass," She smiled, "A destination wedding! Like a beach in the Caribbean, or a Castle in France or Ireland!"

"Mm," he smiled and kissed her, "You are getting ahead of yourself. Do you like the ring?" He took her left hand and held it up.

"I love the ring," she smiled, "But it's so big. People are going to think that you're compensating," she straddled him, "And I know, for a fact that that is not true," she kissed him. "I know, that you have nothing to compensate for, because it may be the most spectacular one I've ever seen."

"Alright," he nodded, "If that's the case, I will buy you a tiny speck of a diamond tomorrow."

"Don't you dare," she whispered, "If we're getting married it shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks of your penis Rick."

"This is true," he nodded. "You don't think it's too big, like tacky too big?"

"Who cares if it's tacky?" She smiled, "I'm just scholarship trash, remember?" He rolled her over, and kissed her deeply.

"You were the hottest piece of scholarship trash I had ever seen," he covered her mouth with his, she pulled away from him, smiled playfully, and slipped out from underneath him, and giggled her way to the stairs. "Moreau, what are you doing?"

"I got you something too," she said, "I mean, I didn't realize that we'd be engaged, but I think you'll like it, I'll be right back." He followed after her and grabbed her waist.

"Is this something, small and lacey," he smiled, "maybe red?"

"Black," she said, "Red is tacky."

"Mm," he nodded, kissing her neck, "My girlfriend in high school used to wear red."

"Your girlfriend in high school was a tacky, tacky, tramp" Connie shook her head. "Didn't she cheat on you with Luis Mendoza?"

"She did at that," he nodded. "Among others, actually, we both did a lot of cheating."

"Good thing there's none of that going on here," she smiled and kissed him.

"No," he said, "You are all the woman I can handle."

"Babies!" She squealed and turned around. "Are we going to have babies, Rick?"

"Me talking sexy to you makes you think of having babies?" He asked confused.

"My brain is a scary place," she smiled. "Are we going to have babies?"

"Do you want to have babies Connie?" He asked. She nodded, "Then certainly we are going to have babies. However, unless we have sex, we can't have babies. So,"

"Wait here," she smiled and kissed him again, "I will be right back."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	15. Have some fun?

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for your response to this. As always, things are going to probably get worse before they get better, well at least for some of them. You'll see, thanks for sticking it out.**

**Disclaimer: Blahdy blah, I don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Have some fun?**

"You my friend," Rick walked out onto the deck, where Scooter was standing the next morning, "are out of it. What's going on?"

"I had sex with Colleen," He sighed.

"Nice," Rick nodded. Scooter shook his head. "Not nice, wait, what day is it?"

"Tuesday," Scooter looked at him, "Why?"

"Damn, Julie has Tuesdays," He calculated, "No wait, if it was last night, then Monday, so, Gary, shit, still not me."

"What are you babbling about man?" He looked at him.

"We had a pool going," Rick shrugged, "when you two would finally do it. Anyway, what's the problem?"

"The problem?" He raised his eyebrows, "She can barely drink legally, I mean it can't get serious."

"Does it need to?" Rick shrugged, "I know you're the relationship guy, and you have been since we were fifteen, but you can just have some fun. It's possible."

"Yeah, but with Colleen?" He shook his head, "I mean, she lives with Julie, and Connie,"

"Not for long," Rick smiled, "See, when Connie and I get married, she's moving out of the loft."

"Right, but for now," Scooter sighed, "I don't know, I mean she's so young."

"Dude, are you aware of how many men our age would kill to be fucking a hot little twenty two year old like Colleen?" Rick said, "Was it good?"

"It was great," he said, "Like really great, like unbelievable." He closed his eyes. "I don't know man. She's a great girl, cute, and funny, smart, but,"

"When we were finishing college she was starting high school?" Rick smirked.

"Exactly." Scooter laughed, "So, you're getting married?"

"I'm getting married," He laughed, "Ever think that would happen?"

"Fifteen years of 'Dude, I'll never understand why you keep it to one girl!'" Scooter smiled, "Nah, I didn't, I'm happy for you though. Remember when they came to Eden Hall and you stole her panties that time we put their clothes in the shower?"

"I was one pervy adolescent," He laughed, "She was hot though."

"You were constantly checking her out," Scooter smirked "But what did you say?"

"'Scamming on scholarship trash is one thing, actually going for it with them is another,'" he shook his head, "I was such an ass. But I did enjoy looking at Connie's, still do actually."

* * *

"Just getting in?" Julie smiled sipping a cup of coffee, seeing Colleen try to sneak into the kitchen. 

"No, I um," she lied, "I got up early and took a walk."

"In a leather mini skirt and spiked heels," Julie nodded, "How very Paris Hilton of you. You don't have to lie. You went to that party?"

"Yes I did," She sighed and sat down.

"Get laid?" Julie smirked, standing up and pouring her a cup of coffee.

"No," Colleen shook her head.

"Pass out?" Julie tried again.

"Bingo!" Colleen laughed. "Did make out actually, but we were both too drunk to actually do it."

"Ah to be in my early twenties again," Julie sighed, "Actually, I was with Dean then too, so never mind. You seem off, I mean besides the massive headache I'm sure you have."

"I just," she sighed, "Before the party, I. You ever have sex on the beach?"

"No," Julie shook her head, "Sand is itchy, if you know what I mean. Who'd you have sex with?"

"Scooter," she mumbled, and dropped her head onto the table.

"Come again?" Julie said, making sure she heard right.

"Scooter," Colleen groaned. "Julie, I'm so sorry, I know he's your ex and,"

"Honey, Scooter and I broke up a long time ago," she laughed, "and I am well over him. He's good isn't he?" She smirked. "I mean, I can only imagine that he's gotten better with time."

"God yes," Colleen said, "But he totally freaked out after. So, I went to that party, got really drunk, made out with a man my own age and puked and then passed out on him."

"Freaked out how?" Julie asked, although she had a feeling. "Also, ew."

"He just kept talking about how I'm too young," she sighed, "He said something about how when he was twenty, I was twelve," she shook her head. "I know that he's so much older than me is weird, ok? But oh God," she closed her eyes, "The sex was incredible."

"Mm," Julie nodded, "I know that feeling."

"So how was your night?" Colleen asked. "Please, give me something else to think about."

"Oh not much happened," Julie smiled, she and Dean had decided to hold the moving in together news until the details were worked out and the Rick and Connie engagement news was less fresh. "Dean and I actually spent most of the night in the bathroom."

"Did you eat some bad shellfish or something?" Colleen said confused.

"There was definitely some eating going on," She nodded, and sighed, "He's still sleeping, he was a little worn out."

* * *

"So you heading back to Frisco?" Gary said, walking into Guy's room, he was packing. 

"LA first," Guy nodded.

"What's it like out there?" Gary said, "I mean, I've done LA, but never San Francisco."

"It's pretty cool," Guy smiled, "You'd fit in."

"Ah," Gary nodded, "Lots of fags, right."

"It's like a whole city of the Village," Guy laughed. "I'm hoping to meet some new people, hence the relocation there."

"Makes sense." Gary said. "I mean, you should meet more people you've got like one gay friend right? Me?"

"Well, we've all kind of had our suspicions about Ken Wu," Guy moved his head from side to side.

"He's the figure skater right?" Gary asked. Guy nodded. "I guess all those sparkles would throw anyone off. I always hated figure skating."

"Really?" Guy said. "Would have pegged you for a big fan of the capades."

"Wow, I've never heard you make a bitch comment Germaine," Gary laughed. "That was pretty close though."

"Yeah well, I guess I've been around you too much," Guy smiled.

"Two in a row," Gary nodded, "Very nice. Why have you been around so much?"

"Making up for lost time," Guy said, "with Connie, we lost four years."

"Right," Gary said, slightly disappointed. "No other reason?"

"Nope," Guy said. "I mean, Julie too, I guess, and Portman. My only other option is Minneapolis if I want to be around anyone from when we were kids. And since half of them are still a little freaked about the gay thing, that's not really an option at all." He stopped, thinking about what he and Connie had talked about the night before. "And there's you."

"Me?" Gary smiled, "What about me?"

"You know, you're you," Guy said, "You're obnoxious, and funny, and smart, and already friends with my friends. Plus you know we've done the sex thing,"

"Is this your really awkward way of saying you like me?" Gary asked.

"No," Guy sighed, "It's my really awkward way of saying I love you."

"You love me?" Gary said, "Me? Why?"

"For all the reasons I just said," Guy sighed, "You know the funny, the smart,"

"Yeah, but like you don't love me," Gary said, "You can't, because that would mean that someone I,"

"Someone you what?" Guy smiled, realizing what he was about to say.

"Someone I love," Gary sighed, "Loves me back. That hasn't happened to me before."

"Me neither," Guy said quietly. "At least, not since Connie."

"So what do we do?" Gary looked at him. Guy smiled and kissed him.

"I was planning on relocating anyway." He said softly.

* * *

Scooter walked into the living room where Colleen was lying on the couch, now changed into sweats, he quickly turned around to walk out, not ready to be alone with her. 

"Stop," she said. He was surprised by the forcefulness of her tone, "Sit." He immediately did, unsure why. "Look, last night we had sex."

"Yeah, I was there," he piped up.

"No, no," she shook her head, "Don't speak! My turn to talk OK?" He nodded. "You think that I'm not ready to be with you, which I respectfully disagree with. I like you, a lot, I pretty much have since I first met you." She sighed, "And it's not fair, that you expect me to just ignore that because you're the one who isn't ready." He looked at her. "OK, now you can talk."

"OK," he said quietly, "Colleen, I think you're really great. And last night was, well, you were there, but like you just said, I don't think I'm ready. I was in a five year relationship with Delia,"

"Five years," Colleen mumbled, she couldn't even picture a five year relationship.

"But I like you," He said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Scooter," she pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"I think maybe," He said softly, "We should have some fun."

"Some fun?" She asked, "You mean, just have sex." He nodded and kissed her, moving her horizontal, for a moment she kissed him back, but then pulled away. "No, no, I can't do this!" She stood up, "I'm not that kind of girl." She walked out of the room.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Until two minutes ago, I wasn't that kind of guy either."

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


	16. Status Quo

**Author's Note: I want to thank every one who has read and reviewed this story over the past few months. I greatly appreciate it, apologize for the long gaps in updates, and the torturous drama I put everyone through. Major props to Sphinx005 and Spikeyhairgood, I seriously think I would have given up on this baby a long time ago if it weren't for you two. The sequel will come, part 3, and it will be finite (I swear no twelve part series for these kids), and will focus mostly on Scooter and Colleen as well as Connie and Rick's wedding...which will bring in some more Ducks obviously. Anyway, thanks again for all of the support and enjoy the ending.**

**Disclaimer: For this disclaimer I will concentrate on what I do own, so Colleen and Gary. Ha!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Status Quo**

"Hi Col," Gary said, two weeks later as she walked in from work. "How was your day?" She looked at him and walked into her room and slammed the door. "That good." Guy shook his head. Connie was sitting in the kitchen

"She's just upset." He said. "Can't be easy, being around all these happy couples." Gary smiled. "What?"

"We're a happy couple," he kissed him.

"We are aren't we," Guy laughed. Colleen walked out of her room and sat down on the couch next them. "Hi, Colleen."

"Let the record show that I am the most pathetic person to ever live." She said. "Tonight I have a date."

"Good for you," Gary nodded, "Get back on the horse."

"He's a busboy," Colleen said, "He's a junior at NYU, he has no career prospects and since I moved to New York he has asked me out seventeen times."

"And you're going out with him why?" Connie said from the kitchen.

"Because the rich stock broker who I actually like, and want to be with," Colleen pouted, "Is determined to either have no strings attached sex with me, or never speak to me again. So I'm going to a poetry reading with a twenty one year old loser who's big life plan is to move back in with his parents after college until he sells a painting."

"Ooh, a painter," Gary said, "He's cultured."

"He paints pictures of dog's asses," Colleen groaned. "I'm pathetic."

"Hello," Rick and Scooter walked in, Rick walking directly to Connie, "Hi baby," he kissed her.

"Hi," she smiled. She looked over and saw Colleen stand up and walk to her room. Scooter sighed, disappointed. Connie looked over at him. "You have a lot of nerve coming here."

"Connie be nice," Rick said kissing her neck.

"I'm going to go talk to her," Scooter said and walked in. "Col,"

"Leave," she said sitting down on the bed. He sat down next to her. "That's not leaving."

"Col, please," he said, "I've hated these past two weeks. Not seeing you has totally sucked."

"I haven't loved it either." She said. "Especially with the couples all flitting around so fucking happy all the time. I don't even have Gary to be bitter with anymore."

"Have you been thinking about what I said?" She looked at him and sighed. "I guess you have. And?"

"I can't talk about this right now," she said, "I have a date."

"You have a what?" Scooter said.

"Are you jealous?" She smiled cruelly.

"More confused," he said, "Look, I wanted to apologize, it was wrong of me to assume that you,"

"Were a slut who would let you use me?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "that. Look, I'd really like to still be friends." He smiled. "Can you be my Colleen again?"

"How do we know it won't happen again?" she sighed loudly. "I mean, it was incredible."

"No doubt," he shook his head, "But we can make sure it doesn't happen again. We're adults."

"I guess so." She smiled, he smiled back at her. "Um, I actually do have a date."

"Right," he nodded, "OK."

* * *

Fulton Reed walked slowly and quietly to his apartment in Minneapolis after a long day. He stopped when he saw a small blonde young woman sitting on the stoop of the building. He sent her an icy glare and walked past her.

"Portman's not here," he said sharply, "You might be disappointed."

"I deserve that," Tammy said. "But please, give me five minutes. You owe me that,"

"I don't owe you anything," he shot back at her, "You disappear for what was it?"

"About two years," she said quietly.

"Yeah, two years," Fulton snorted. "Then you resurface, and its because you slept with my best friend. God Tammy, how do you even begin to explain that one?"

"I was scared, and drunk," she said, "He was there. She had just broken his heart."

"Julie never broke his heart," Fulton said, "She wouldn't."

"She was engaged to another man," Tammy pointed out, "Look this isn't about them. It's about us."

"There is no us Tammy," he said sharply pointing the words.

"I love you!" She said, "I always have, since we were ten years old."

"Yeah, but its never enough is it?" He said, "You get scared, you get bored, you get restless! Christ Tammy," he shook his head. "You're beautiful, and you're smart, and fun, and God knows we have great sex, but you're the anywhere but here girl, I accepted that a long time ago."

"Julie and Dean did it," she said, "They're together, they made it work. I saw it with my own eyes Fulton."

"You went to New York?" Fulton said. She nodded. "That was brave of you."

"Granted I didn't know when I went that they were back together," she said, "But the point is she forgave him, can't you forgive me?"

"Why'd it take you so long to come?" He finally asked.

"You wouldn't return my calls," she whispered, "So for a while I gave up. And then I talked to Charlie." Fulton nodded. "How long have you been alone?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, and smiled, "About two years?"

"You smiled," she pointed at him, "I saw it." She looked up at him. "I'm so sorry Fulton, I can't even begin to say how much. I did come back here for you, please believe that."

"I'm not moving," Fulton said, "I'm not a pussy whipped bitch like Portman who'll pack up everything just because you ask me to."

"I can live in Minneapolis," she said trying to convince herself, "I can, I mean, my parents are still here, and Tommy."

"I know," Fulton nodded, "I see Tommy all the time."

"Can I come in?" She whispered and moved close to him, he kissed her softly.

* * *

"I love our apartment," Julie fell back and landed on the couch. "I love saying that our apartment." Dean laughed and sat down next to her. She turned her head and smiled at him. "I love that I'm unpacked too."

"Yeah, I didn't so much love unpacking you," He nodded, "But it probably would have taken you a year to get out of those boxes." She smiled and kissed him. "Mm, that was nice."

"That was paying you back for unpacking," she laughed. They kissed again.

"And that?" He smiled.

"Was for staying," she whispered. He kissed her with the same feeling and intensity. "That?"

"Was for giving me another chance." He said. They lost themselves in a whirl of kisses and touches, perfectly and ecstatically happy.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it. Reviews please!


End file.
